Come Away With Me
by Apollonia2
Summary: Jack and an attractive companion deal with life, heartache, secrets, and love in this romantic tale. Please read and review!!!!
1. New York City Life

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets and Morning Dew own themselves.  
  
Come Away With Me  
  
Chapter One: New York City Life  
  
She was a young, attractive, tawny-skinned woman in her early 20s. She walked with a swivel in her hips and had an attitude to match. Men took notice of her on their way to work or in passing. Their reactions varied. Some tipped their hats to her in a gentlemanly fashion. Others stared at her openly. Those of the lower variety whistled and made cat-calls to her without shame. She just merely ignored those men. Today was the beginning of a new day for her and New York City.  
  
Soon she came upon a tall, white brick building in the middle of a stately street. Walking through the doors, she was pepped up for another day of taking care of business.  
  
"Good morning, Brett. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine, Ms. Barrett. How are you?"  
  
A tall, dark brown-skinned young woman entered the hallway, cheerful and in high spirits. "Well, how are you doing today, Brett? Are you ready for another day of setting tables and dusting vases?"  
  
"As always." She said as her co-worker patted her on the shoulder. Making her way into the kitchen to grab a snack out of the icebox before working, she was met by the hard smack of a hand on her backside. She jumped up startled only to be met by the boarding house's resident handyman.  
  
"Hi, cutie. Were you bending over to grab something out of the icebox or were you just happy to see me?"  
  
"Maddock, you're such a pervert when you want to be."  
  
"Aw, come on, darling. You know that I can't keep my hands off of the ladies, especially the pretty ones."  
  
Brett just rolled her eyes at him as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Maddock made himself comfortable standing next to her while tossing around an apple.  
  
"So, Maddock, what have you done lately?"  
  
"I think you mean who I have done lately." He said, moving closer to her. His salacious smile had already told her what he did. Maddock was a player to his ever-loving heart. Brett rolled her eyes as she nibbled on a powdered doughnut. Shortly, he heard Ms. Barrett call for him.  
  
"Maddock! The sink in room 4 is leaking. Get on it!"  
  
"Duty calls." He said, adjusting his hat. Maddock was an attractive, well- built young man who thought that he was God's gift to women. He made light passes at women whenever he got the chance to do so. He practically hit on every woman that has stayed at the boarding house and all of the employees, that is except for Agnes Mulligan.  
  
Agnes was a former rich girl that never had to work a day in her life until she and her family lost everything they had in a fire in the Hamptons and had to start all over. She even lost her father in the fire. She had to give up her posh, boarding school education to work to help make ends meet.  
  
Everyone viewed Agnes with a certain tolerance. Agnes had a negative air about her, which was why she was the most disliked person there. They detected her snobbish ways, but they let her know that she wasn't all that.  
  
One day Maddock tried to flirt with her and she insulted him by saying that she did not want to have anything to do with a lower-class cad such as him. He told her that he didn't mean to hit on her and that he assumed that she was a woman but found out that she was just an ugly guy in a dress. They were enemies ever since.  
  
Brett sat down and consumed her morning snack when she was greeted by her other friend. "Top of the morning to you, Brett, how are you, lass?"  
  
"Fine, are you ready for another day of filling potpourri trays and polishing furniture?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Brynn made herself comfortable at the table with her cup of coffee. She and Brett talked for a few minutes before starting their chores of the day. Brynn was an outgoing, friendly redhead that never held her tongue. She and Brynn have been friends with each other for the past couple of years. They met when Brett started working at the boarding house. They were also good friends with Mary, better known as Cocoa.  
  
Cocoa was a statuesque dark beauty who possessed a mature quality for her age. She was an intelligent, polite young lady whose advice one would seek, especially her cousin Boots. She was friends with all of the employees and she was the second-in-command whenever Ms. Barrett, owner of the boarding house, was away.  
  
Ms. Barrett adored all her employees, except for Agnes. She was only tolerated. Ordinarily she would not put up with a person of such a nasty character, but because she was had good references and Ms. Barrett was familiar with her situation, she decided to turn a blind eye to her personality and employ her.  
  
Brett and Brynn began their first chores of the day by making sure the bedroom curtains were open to allow for adequate sunshine into each room, making sure soap, candles, and other toiletries were present in every bathroom, and flowers were to be placed in every room. Ms. Barrett had a thing for flowers.  
  
Cocoa was busy at work making a list of supplies that needed to be replenished at the end of the month. Ms. Barrett was busy checking the books for the boarding house's account.  
  
Brett walked into the room where Maddock was lying on his back, inspecting and repairing the plumbing underneath the sink's basin. "Maddock, have you seen the dove-shaped soaps anywhere?"  
  
"Can't say that I have, babe."  
  
"Well, if you run across any while you're in here, I would appreciate it if you let me know."  
  
"Sure thing, sweetness." He said, looking up at her as she was kneeling down the whole time to talk to him. He stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The view from down here is heavenly. I wish I could get a better look!"  
  
Brett looked down, realizing that he was referring to the sight of her chest. She smacked him on the leg and proceeded to leave as he laughed at her playful display of anger.  
  
She continued with her chores throughout the day. She, along with Brynn, Cocoa and Maddock, was a favored employee of Ms. Barrett's. As she worked, she made plans for herself to curl up with a good book. Normally, she would have hung out with Brynn and Cocoa for a "Girls Night Out" deal, but she decided to catch up on one of her favorite stories. She loved romance novels.  
  
~  
  
The Manhattan Iron Works was busy as ever. Men working on dozens of machinery throughout the foundry were the order of the day as usual. Blood, sweat, and tears drenched the employees who dealt with the heavy metal and steel that was transferred throughout the place.  
  
Racetrack was delivering a message to another foreman about wrought iron bands in another section of the mill. The machines were functional but some of the equipment was in dire need of repair and the owner needed to know about the conditions of such. In the middle of sending the note, he made a quick stop to greet a friend. "Heya, Jack. Don't work too hard now. Ya don't wanna strain those muscles!"  
  
Jack just smiled at his friend's concern as he left to complete his assigned task. Jack, Blink, Mush, Bumlets, and Skittery all worked in the hub of everything since they were more muscular. Racetrack, Boots, and Snipeshooter were all messengers in the large establishment. Since they were small guys, it was deciphered that they should not do die-hard manual labor. All of the former newsies liked what they did for a living. It was honest, respectable, and gave them a sense of accomplishment.  
  
"Say, Jack, after dis ya wanna meet up at O'Brien's for some drinks? It's my turn to buy drinks. Whadda ya say?" Blink asked while in the middle maneuvering a major piece of equipment.  
  
"Sure, Blink. Consider me there."  
  
"Cool. When Mush gets back I'll tell him ya said yes."  
  
He resumed his duties of operating the heavy-duty machinery as did Blink. The workday was about to come to a close and Jack needed to unwind before hanging out with his friends. The sweat glistened from his strapping body as he pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his face of the perspiration. He couldn't wait to get home and take a cold shower. Within time the whistle blew, signaling to all that the work day was officially over and that they could go home.  
  
"Well, that's it, fellas. I'll meet'cha at the regular meeting place, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing, Jack. Seeya in a couple of hours." Blink said.  
  
~  
  
Kloppman was at his desk counting the monies for the lodging house for the week and double checking the signing book. Racetrack was keeping him company while waiting for his buddies to show up so that they could all go out for drinks. Leaning against the desk, Racetrack puffed on his cigar like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Looking at the clock, Kloppman saw that it was nine o'clock and he wanted the boys to turn in so that they could be fully rested to deliver the weekend edition of the newspapers early the next morning. He didn't want to hear any of them complaining the next day about how they did not get enough sleep from the night before.  
  
"Heya Race, why don't you do me a favor and tell those boys to take their showers after they finish playing cards or whatever it is they do up there."  
  
"Sure thing, Kloppman."  
  
With a cigar in his mouth, Racetrack happily obliged his wishes. Traveling up the stairs he heard the banter of the newsies as they were lollygagging around, playing cards, telling jokes, bragging about girls that they were planning to bed and all.  
  
"Okay, fellas. Kloppman says dat after ya finish all ya games and stuff dat ya gotta take your showers and go ta bed."  
  
They guys just groaned at his announcement. Race, getting antsy, stuck his cigar in his mouth and proceeded to walk around, looking at everyone sternly.  
  
"Guys, dis ain't no joke! You're gonna take your showers and baths right after ya finish your play period. And make sure ya wash everything! It smells like ass soup in here!"  
  
The newsies just groaned and rolled their eyes at his wiseass remark. Be that as it may, they knew that Race meant well. Soon Race was met with the hard-stomping feet of his best friends.  
  
"Heya, Race! Ya ready ta go ta O'Brien's?"  
  
"Heya, Jack. Yeah, let's hit it!" He said with Blink trailing right behind through the doorway.  
  
Jack waved to the newsies that remained lounging around waiting for their turn to wash up and brush their teeth, as did Blink.  
  
"Hey, where's Mush? Isn't he gonna join us?"  
  
"Yeah, he's outside talking ta some cute little honey he met on da way ovah here."  
  
"I hope I'll get lucky tonight with da ladies." Stated Jack.  
  
"Aw, Jack. I've nevah known you ta have trouble getting women."  
  
"Getting them in bed is da easy part. Finding one that is worth keeping is da hard part."  
  
"Aw, Jack, don't be so down on yourself. You'll find someone dat will love ya enough for you ta keep. You'll see." Blink added, patting his friend on the back for reassurance.  
  
"Easy for you ta say. Ya got Sweets ta keep ya warm at all times. Where's Sweets, anyway? Isn't she gonna be upset dat you're hanging out with us instead of her?"  
  
"Nah, she isn't like dat. She knows dat I like ta hang out with my boys. She's probably hanging out with Spot or one of her girlfriends or something in Brooklyn."  
  
Exiting the lodging house and waving goodbye to Kloppman, the guys casually strolled through the streets of Manhattan to one of their favorite hangouts for a night of male bonding and nighttime fun.  
  
Once they entered the bar, they quickly made themselves at home in the drinking hole. Their usual hangout, Paddy's Tavern, was temporarily closed for a few days due to a death in the owner's family. They decided to go to O'Brien's instead. A busty waitress quickly approached them and took their orders.  
  
"Beers all around, Miss." Blink said. As they made themselves comfortable, Racetrack kept eyeing the waitress.  
  
"Keep yourself tagedda, Race. If ya smile too big, you'll get your ears wet!" Jack teased.  
  
"Aww, shut up, Cowboy! I don't see any feminine hands roaming your body."  
  
"Dat's because they are holding on to my tight ass when I've got them in a lip-lock!" The guys howled with laughter as they tossed down their beers in unison.  
  
"Say, has anyone seen Spot lately?" Mush inquired.  
  
"I saw him last week. He's been in high spirits evah since he got a new goil on his arm. And dis time it seems like da real McCoy. He really seems ta love dis one." Blink said.  
  
"He was like dat kid in dat nursery rhyme, Georgie Porgie. He kissed all da girls and made them cry. Well, in Spot's case, he did more than kiss them!"  
  
Everybody erupted with laughter at Racetrack's perfect analysis of Spot. They found it great that Morning Dew was in his life, taking him off of the market for flings and one-night stands. They wondered if they should be so lucky. The only one who came close was Blink. He was currently enjoying the love and attention from Spot's sister, Sweets. One of the reasons she and Blink had a successful relationship was because they both gave each other their space. Sometimes Sweets would sleep at Blink's apartment, which he shared with Mush. Race had his own place, primarily because he was a smoker and enjoyed his privacy.  
  
Suddenly, Race saw an attractive young woman sitting at the bar cordially sipping her spirits. He had seen her before and decided to go talk to her. He proceeded to walk over to her with the others looking on.  
  
With her back to him, she just sat at the bar primping herself as she looked into her mirror she retrieved from her purse. "Hello, dere, sunshine. How are ya doing this fine night?" He said while slanting his body onto the bar's counter.  
  
"I was doing fine, 'til you arrived."  
  
A look of complete shock spread across Race's face. He was not expecting such a hostile response. Jack, Blink and the others bowed their heads out of embarrassment for their friend. Racetrack, however, was persistent. He didn't seem to falter as he kept trying to gain the interest of girl at the bar. Eventually, he went back to his table.  
  
"Ya know, I'm gonna take da high road, and not because I'm high, either!" He said as the others snickered at his comments. He decided to leave her alone, but not before insulting her behind her back for a few minutes.  
  
"Ya know, she used ta look good from afar. Now, she's far from looking good!"  
  
The guys laughed at his statement as he gulped down his beer. "Poor Race! Can't get close enough to a goil ta get some."  
  
"Eh, you just wait, Mush. Dis ain't ovah yet!"  
  
Jack just laughed at his friends' conversation. This was the life he thought. He had a job, close friends, and a roof over his head. Everything was a clean slate for him. He didn't have a woman in his life for the time being, but he still had time. He would eventually meet someone.  
  
He soon found his thoughts drifting over to David. He was wondering how he was doing. David was currently away at college on a journalism scholarship. He kept in touch with the rest of the guys on his progress in his scholastic achievements. He was happy for him ever since he went away to college.  
  
The night went by with the guys flirting with the various women that graced the bar, except for Blink. He was quite reserved the entire time in the presence of the opposite sex and he didn't want to give the wrong impression about his relationship with Sweets. He was very much in love with his sweetheart. He thought about paying her a visit later on that night.  
  
After about three hours of drinking and trading sex stories, the crew decided to leave the bar and head to one of the cabaret shows that went on into all hours of the night. Passing through the streets of Manhattan, the handsome foursome strolled without a care in the world, only to explore their fun-filled dreams.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: The character of Maddock is based on the appearance of actor Tyler Hoechlin, the handsome young actor who starred in the movie "Road to Perdition." He's quite the cutie now! ~ Apollonia 


	2. A Daydream Come True

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets and Morning Dew own themselves.  
  
Chapter 2: A Daydream Come True  
  
Balancing herself carefully on a ladder, Brett skillfully dusted the light fixtures in every room in the building and well as cleaning the dust from the paintings that were hanging in every room. She then checked to see if the lights worked in case they needed to replace any light bulbs. As she checked the equipment, Brynn politely interrupted her.  
  
"Brett, do you want to go catch a show tonight? Cocoa and I were planning on going to either Irving Hall or someplace else for some fun. How about it?"  
  
"Sure. When do you want to leave?"  
  
"Right after work, which will end in a few minutes, lass, so hurry up!"  
  
Brett lightly chuckled at her friend's request. As she descended the ladder, she felt a couple of hands gently grab her by the waist, helping her down.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Maddock."  
  
"No problem. You know, you have a really nice body. You waist and stomach feel so tight. I wonder what else is tight."  
  
She just looked at Maddock like he was crazy. Since he was the resident flirt, she put up with his advances. Although she found him very attractive, she knew that he was not the type of man to become seriously involved with.  
  
"So, sweetheart, when are you and me going to go out?"  
  
"Does a quarter 'til never sound good?" Maddock playfully put his hand to his heart.  
  
"Ouch, sweetie, that hurt! But I like a woman with a little fire!" She turned on her heel as he followed her towards the lobby. She approached Ms. Barrett who was busy at the desk.  
  
"I just finished dusting all of the rooms and checking the light fixtures. Everything seems still in tact."  
  
"Very good, Brett. You can go now. Have a good evening and be careful."  
  
"I will, thanks." She quickly went to a closet to retrieve her belongings while Maddock stood at the desk talking to Ms. Barrett. She then heard footsteps approaching her in the distance.  
  
"Well, are you going to come with us tonight?"  
  
"Definitely. Since I didn't go out with you and Brynn last week, I'm going to make it up to you tonight."  
  
"Great! I'm glad that you decided to come along this time. I don't want you becoming a recluse. You're young. You've got to live it up!" Cocoa happily stated.  
  
"Brynn, let's go!" Cocoa yelled as Brynn came running out of the ladies' room. "Goodbye, Ms. Barrett." All of the young women said in unison.  
  
"Goodbye, girls!" She answered with Maddock waving to them. She then turned to Maddock. "What are you thinking about, young man?"  
  
"I'm trying to decide which one of those young lovelies I can bed before the year is out. I'd like to taste all three of them at once!"  
  
A swift, middle-aged hand came across Maddock's forehead as Ms. Barrett started smacking him repeatedly as he only laughed at her display of anger.  
  
~  
  
Brett, Brynn, and Cocoa were on their way to the theatre of their choice. They decided to go to The Crimson Cabaret, a new nightclub that people were raving about. The girls stopped at Cocoa and Brynn's apartment so that they could freshen up a bit before heading out to the nightspot.  
  
On their way out, Agnes was passing by o n the opposite side of the street. They did nto see each other in the fleeting.  
  
Holding on to a basket full of clothes, Agnes passed through the streets of lower Manhattan tight-lipped and reserved. She had come back from picking up clothes from a laundress who was paid to wash their clothes on their behalf since both Agnes and her mother worked around the clock. Her two brothers stopped to converse with some of their friends when she realized that they were not immediately behind her.  
  
"Come on, Charles! And you too, Dean. Don't talk to their kind!"  
  
"Aw, shut up, Agnes! You're not me mudda!" Spat out Dean.  
  
"It's mother. Don't talk like street trash, young man!"  
  
"Oh, you need a man, Agnes. Then maybe you won't be so uptight!" Charles relayed.  
  
Agnes rolled her eyes at their insolent comments. Huffing and puffing, Agnes stormed off to her tenement building that she simply abhorred.  
  
Her younger brothers would hang out with the guttersnipes of Manhattan, much to her dismay. She looked down on the homeless lads of New York and looked down even further on her own brothers for wanting to consort with such persons. They would occasionally pickpocket just to show that they could fit in with the rest of the gang.  
  
She had to make it home in time to assist her mother in sewing and embroidering clothes for people who paid her to do such. Everything from baby bonnets and sleeve garters to feather stitching and fancy hand work was performed. Her mother worked from the home as a seamstress and worked as much as she could to maintain a stable economic income. She did not like living in a lower-income bracket, but she had to do what she had to do. Agnes' father did not get home until late in the afternoon. She had wished that her father did not die. He was a prosperous banker who never had to work with his hands, except to scribble down bottom lines and balance sheets. Manual labor was not her family's alley until the harsh reality of a loss of house and home hit him hard and he had to start all over, downgrading to living in an apartment building of modest means.  
  
Agnes hated living under these circumstances. She knew that she needed to get out as soon as possible. She decided to set her sights on finding a man to marry and getting herself out of her situation by any means. The quicker, the better.  
  
~  
  
Jack laid on the edge of the rooftop's ledge, looking up at the stars and smoking a cigarette. It was a peaceful and warm night. The stars in the sky were in the millions as he lay there staring up at them. They looked like diamonds decorating an ebony canvas above the earth. What beautiful creations God made, he thought to himself.  
  
He thought about visiting Spot later on that night since it was a Friday and he gathered that Spot was either playing poker with his friends or spending quality time with his pretty girlfriend that Spot was bragging about last time they hung out. It was "Morning Dew this and Morning Dew that." He was happy for him.  
  
He wondered if he would be so lucky. He had been in a string of wavering relationships. Except for maybe two or three where he really loved the girl he was involved with. But he lost them due to various circumstances. After all, when one just gives love and never gets love, one better let love depart. He wondered to himself when he was going to find a woman that would love to have him around for more than a few months, past the one-year mark.  
  
He kept taking puffs from his cigarette as his thoughts whizzed back and forth. He started getting restless at this point and decided to turn in early. The loneliness was killing him.  
  
As he made his way down the stairwell, he caught sight of a couple standing up against the wall. It was obvious what they were doing. The boyfriend mounted his girlfriend as he wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting himself into her with impassioned force. Jack stood there for a while and watched them. They seemed oblivious to his existence. Jack remembered engaging himself in such activities in public. The risk of getting caught or spied on was a turn-on for him. Smiling to himself about the situations, he immediately decided to head back to his apartment and head for bed, but not before taking a cold shower.  
  
~  
  
The past few weeks were especially hectic for the employees at the boarding house. In the building that had ten bedrooms, all with amenities. A small group of young teenage girls were in town for a couple of weeks. They ranged in ages of twelve to eighteen. This was a delightful event for Maddock.  
  
Since he was twenty-two, he thought that the eighteen year old and the seventeen year old girls were the perfect targets for him. He noticed that they all eyed him whenever he passed by. The shy ones giggled and the more bold ones openly admired him. He loved the attention. He humored them by talking to them whenever he wasn't busy, but he had sexual designs on the eldest ones of the group.  
  
The feminine borders liked where they were staying and they found the members of staff very friendly, except for Agnes, of course. Two of the girls had already complained to Cocoa of her unwillingness to help them when they needed it. Another frankly stated that she did not like Agnes' attitude. Cocoa and Brett expressed to them that they totally understood their grievances and that if they needed anything to ask for either of them or for Brynn. The girls were very appreciative of their hospitality.  
  
Agnes was on her way to the broom closet when Maddock passed her by. "Hey, Agnes. How was your flight?"  
  
"What are you talking about, cretin?"  
  
"Well, you're putting your broom away, so I was wondering how your flight was!"  
  
Giving him the death glare, Agnes decided not to dignify his question with a response. As she proceeded to move on to her next duty, she was stopped by the voice of her sparring partner.  
  
"Hey, Agnes, come here."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Just come here, please. I've got something I want to ask you." He pleaded.  
  
Sympathy setting into her system, Agnes casually walked over to Maddock to see what he wanted. Once she approached him, she looked at him with sensitive eyes. "Well, what is that you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see how far I can pull a jackass over to me."  
  
Insulted, Agnes reached up and punched him in the arm, which had a little affect on the laughing prankster. He thought that this was the perfect opportunity to mess with her. He continued laughing as she stormed away from him turning the corner to proceed to her next task.  
  
~  
  
Brynn reminded herself of some supplies that she had promised to bring to a friend. It was almost time for she and Brett to leave and she wanted some company. Brett agreed to the trip.  
  
Carrying a somewhat heavy box, Brynn managed to walk several blocks towards her destination. Seeing that she may be needing help, Brett decided to assist her. Brynn quickly reiterated that she did not need any help. Brett only laughed at her independent attitude as she saw that she was struggling with the box of supplies.  
  
In the distance, Brynn saw two young men coming their way; one looking very familiar. "Blink, is that you?" She asked as he got closer to the two women.  
  
"Brynn! My God! I haven't seen ya in years! How are ya, sweetie!?" Brynn swiftly passed the box over to Brett as Blink encased her in a massive bear hug. Brett looked on happily as the two got carried away in their reunion. Jack, however, had his eyes on something else.  
  
Brynn and Blink hadn't seen each other since before the strike of 1899. She would buy a paper from him every other day. She had a huge crush on him as well, until another handsome guy swept her off her feet.  
  
As they got reacquainted, Brett immediately took notice of Jack. She was instantly drawn to how attractive he was. Jack felt the same way about her. The two kept eyeing each other as their friends went on and on about how they needed to hang out with each other again.  
  
"Oh, before I forget my manners, this is my good friend Brett. Brett, this is Blink." Brynn took the box away from her so that she could formally engage in pleasantries. Blink kissed her hand.  
  
"Hello, Brett, and dis is my friend, Jack Kelly."  
  
Jack immediately took her hand and repeated the same gesture. Brett remembered hearing about Jack years ago when he spearheaded the strike. She heard that he was cute, but she didn't think that he was this damn gorgeous! His looks rivaled that of Spot Conlon, another handsome male.  
  
"Well, where were you two headed?" Brynn asked.  
  
"I was on my way ta Brooklyn ta see my girlfriend. And Jack was on his way home. We are just getting back from work. We work at da Manhattan Iron Works."  
  
"Oh, so that explains the big muscles you have acquired! I remember when you were just this skinny little blonde boy. Now, you're a stud!" Brynn teased as Blink laughed.  
  
"Well, where do you work?" Blink asked.  
  
"The Barrett Boarding House. It's only a few blocks away." Jack kept looking at Brett, who was taking furtive glances at Jack like a shy little girl. She never realized how short she was until she looked at Jack. He was very tall. She gathered that he had to be at least 6'2".  
  
Brynn soon reminded Blink of his date with his girlfriend and about how women do not like to be kept waiting. Blink quickly reiterated that they had to hang out one night together to catch up on old times. Blink gave her another hug before allowing them to depart and saying goodbye to both ladies. Jack watched them as they walked on and turned the corner. As soon as they were out of sight, Blink turned to Jack.  
  
"Okay Jack, what's up with dat?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dat look you were giving her? Don't think dat I don't know when you are thunderstruck whenever ya see a goil ya like!"  
  
"Whatta ya talking about? I wasn't looking at her?"  
  
"Your tongue was on da floor!"  
  
"Well, okay. I was checking her out."  
  
"Take it easy, Cowboy! She obviously works with Brynn at da Barrett Boarding House a few streets up. Maybe we'll visit them one day."  
  
Jack smiled at Blink's suggestion. "She could tempt the devil himself." Jack stated. They continued to stroll down the block to their prospective destinations. 


	3. Getting To Know You

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets and Morning Dew own themselves.  
  
Chapter 3: Getting To Know You  
  
Walking down the street, Jack looked out at all of the activity that surrounded him. He enjoyed his days off to the max. He thought about visiting Medda since he hadn't seen her in a while. Ever since she was busy with the remodeling of Irving Hall and had gotten into a brand new relationship with the new manager, much of her time had been occupied.  
  
After purchasing a paper from a young girl newsie, he decided to watch a boxing match from a distance as it was quite crowded in the marketplace and he didn't feel like fighting his way to a seat. Strolling slowly as he caught sight of everything around him, he soon noticed a familiar figure walking on the opposite side of the street. He got a closer look at the woman and recognized her instantly.  
  
He quickly marched in her direction hoping to catch up to her. She looked around at the different shops near the Greeley statue and decided to go into the bookshop that was diagonally across the street from the World's Distribution Office. She wanted to see if a book by Henry David Thoreau was available. While traveling to the bookstore's direction, she also remembered that she wanted to buy some stationary from Bassett, Aborne, & Motley Stationary, which was right next door to the distribution office. Out of the blue, she was intercepted by a handsome gentleman.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Hi, uh, do ya remember me? We met about two weeks ago. I was with Blink. Your friend Brynn was with ya?"  
  
"Of course, I remember. You're Jack Kelly, right?"  
  
"Yeah, dat's me. In da flesh." He said, giving her his trademark grin. "I'm sorry for not remembering, but what's your name again, sweetie?"  
  
"Brett Duvalier." She said pleasantly smiling. "Duvalier, that's pretty. What kind of name is dat?"  
  
"It's Creole French. My family is originally from New Orleans. I was born their, but we moved to New York when I was five. So I don't remember much of it."  
  
"I wasn't sure if it was you I saw walking this way until ya got a better look."  
  
"Well, I can't say that I don't remember you. I never forget a face." Jack just smiled. "Where were you headed anyway?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna catch a bite at Tibby's since it's my day off. Wanna join me?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. As a matter of fact, it's my day off, too. What a coincidence!" Jack smiled happily as she accepted the invitation. They began engaging in small talk, not really discussing anything particularly important. Jack was a little nervous around her for some reason even he couldn't explain. He usually knew why he felt a certain way around somebody. Today was different, however.  
  
As they walked over to the restaurant, she inspected him further and was quite impressed. She had already observed how tall and well-built he was from their last meeting, but now she noticed that he radiated an animal attraction. He seemed rather laid back and was quite friendly in addition to being so attractive. His shirt fit him snuggly as she could see the outline of the undershirt that was right beneath it. She could even see the delineation of his large biceps through his shirt as well as his massive chest. Nice, she thought.  
  
At the same time, Jack got himself a better look. She was dressed quite nicely, he thought. She was covered up the last time he saw her. This time she was sporting a lacy, short-sleeved blouse with a sweetheart neckline that did not expose too much cleavage. She wore a simple satin skirt to complete her outfit and had a small crystal barrette adorning her hair.  
  
Once they reached Tibby's, he held the door open for her and allowed her entrance only to see that the eatery was rather busy. A waiter quickly walked up to them and escorted them to an empty booth. "Great. We can talk in private." Jack thought to himself.  
  
"What would you like to order, Miss?"  
  
"I'll have a tea with lemon and a roast beef sandwich, please."  
  
"I'll have two tuna sandwiches and a glass of coke. Thanks Wally." As Wally walked away to retrieve their lunches, Jack and Brett resumed their conversation.  
  
"So, tell me, Jack. Is it everyday you persuade a young woman to join you for lunch?"  
  
"Not really. My best line is ta tell a woman that she has a figure like an hourglass, red lips dat look like they are set in a radiant palace, bedroom eyes that scream passion, and a smile dat can light up da heavens. Nevah worked until today." Brett slyly smiled at her cute acquaintance. She knew that he was clever and had a way with words.  
  
"I bet you say something like that to all the ladies."  
  
"Not all the ladies. Sometimes I just knock them upside the head with a sledgehammer and drag them to my humble abode for a night of kicks." Jack joked. Brett liked his raunchy humor.  
  
"So what is it that you do, Jack?"  
  
"I work with Blink, they guy ya met dat day in the street with your friend."  
  
"Oh, that's right. The Manhattan Iron Works, right?"  
  
" "There alright, I guess. I almost sprained a muscle picking up a heavy bar of steel, but other than dat, I'm fine."  
  
"Do they work you guys very hard over there?"  
  
"Not too hard, but hard enough for ya ta feel it da very next day."  
  
Brett nodded. "So, how does dat boarding house you work at treat ya? Do ya work hard or do ya hardly work?"  
  
"It depends. Sometimes there is hardly ever anything to do but lounge around and talk to my friends. Other times I'm running around like a madwoman trying to make sure everything is in place and everything runs smoothly. Brynn and Cocoa help makes things enjoyable, though. I have fun working with Brynn and Cocoa and all. The other female employee I am not too fond of."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I've noticed with women dat dere is at least one woman dat nobody can stand."  
  
"Isn't that the truth!" She snickered.  
  
"Ya mentioned Cocoa. She's Boots' cousin, right?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know her?"  
  
"Kind of. I met her a few years back. She's rather nice, too. I teased Boots asking him how someone dat nice and fine was in his family."  
  
She laughed at Jack. She liked his sense of humor. Soon after, Wally came to their table with their orders. They sat and continued talking throughout the lunch. Jack was much more at ease now. She was easy-going and rather down-to-earth. She didn't possess a stuck-up air about her. One might assume that she was conceited, but after a few minutes of talking to her, one would be proven dead wrong.  
  
After dining, the duo exited Tibby's while still engaged in heavy discussions. They walked for a couple of blocks before heading back to Greeley Square.  
  
"Well, I had a nice time with you. It really was a pleasure having you in my company."  
  
"Please, the pleasure was all mine." Jack insisted.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" Brett inquired.  
  
"Definitely." He uttered.  
  
"Okay, goodbye, Jack. Take care." She waved as she turned around and headed into the direction of the stationary shop that she was going to enter when she and Jack met up with each other. Jack looked on recapping to himself the pleasant conversation they shared with one another. He had greatly enjoyed her company very much. After stopping at a fruit vendors cart to purchase an apple, Jack went back to his apartment, tossing the apple into the air and catching it multiple times.  
  
~  
  
In the middle of setting tables and replacing place mats, Maddock decided to enlighten Cocoa on the elicit details of his latest conquest. He felt the need to inform the female employees of his sexual exploits to show them what they were missing. He thought that if they knew what a victor he was in the bedroom that they might reconsider their attitude of him as a womanizer and consider taking him seriously. He wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship as of yet. Maybe if the right person came along, he thought. But for now, he just wanted to get laid and bed as many women as he possibly could. Because Cocoa, Brynn, and Brett constantly rebuffed his advances, it provoked him to try to conquer them even more. They played hard to get and he like the thrill of the challenge.  
  
Of course, they were the only ones in the boarding house that he chased. Agnes was just someone he decided to torment. He didn't like her in the least. And the feeling was mutual. He continued to brag about his triumph of bedding another girl to Cocoa until he heard someone passing by.  
  
Smiling to himself, Maddock soon looked over and saw Agnes standing in a doorway looking at him with a disgusted look on her face. She apparently heard the salacious conversation he was having with her co-worker.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" He said to her.  
  
"Horniness never gets tiring, huh?"  
  
"But ugliness gets plenty of rest!" Maddock retorted back. Fire setting in her eyes, Agnes sucked her teeth and turned on her heel quickly to get out of his sight. Maddock just smiled to himself.  
  
"Damn, I'm good!" He said to Cocoa with her snickering to herself.  
  
~  
  
Jack is unsure, but he admits that it would be nice if she liked him enough to be with him. Sweets comes to the iron works to meet Blink.  
  
"So Jack, what did ya do last week on your day off?" Blink asked.  
  
"Yeah, didja get laid?" Mush inquired.  
  
Jack laughed at Blink and Mush's assumptions. "Yeah, ya would think that ya bums!"  
  
He just decided to tell them what exactly went on. "Ya know dat goil we met with your friend Brynn last week, Blink?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, we had a little meeting at Tibby's tagedda."  
  
"Whoa, Jack! You're moving pretty fast with dat one, aren't ya?" Blink stated as Mush patted him on the back.  
  
"And ta think ya just met her!"  
  
"Please, Blink. We were just talking and stuff. It's nothing serious. We just met."  
  
"So are ya planning ta make her ya friend, or ya 'friend'?"  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Aw, come one, Jack. We both know the worst place for a guy ta be is in between friend and friendly!"  
  
Jack punched Mush in the arm as they went to gather up more materials to transfer to another section of the foundry.  
  
At the end of the day, Jack, Blink, Mush, and Racetrack all decided not to head out for drinks or go to a show this time around. The day was busier than ever for all of them and they all were in dire need of rest. In the distance, Blink spotted a familiar shape approaching them. The figure was athletic, possessed long hair, and had a smile on her face.  
  
"Sweets! My baby, how are ya, doll?" Blink exclaimed with open arms as she went forward into his hard, muscular body and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. The kiss lasted several seconds.  
  
"Damn, Blink! I'm surprised ya didn't haul out her tonsils with dat kiss!" Remarked Racetrack.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Race! Ya just mad 'cause ya can't have what I got! Ain't dat right, Sweets?" Sweets responded with another heated kiss onto her lover. Mush and Jack just smiled while Racetrack just rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigar.  
  
"Well, you guys go on home. I'm gonna catch da next race. I got a hot tip on da fourth and I don't plan of wasting my bet!"  
  
"Aw, don't be such a hot air artist!" Yelled Mush.  
  
"Aw, shut up, bonehead!" Race yelled back as they watched him walk off to Sheepshead Bay.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take a shower and hit da sack as soon as my head hits da pillow." Jack said.  
  
"Me, too." Said Blink. "But not before giving my sweetheart some special attention." He said as he nuzzled her neck. She enjoyed his lips on her. Mush and Jack just snickered as they all walked away from the iron works.  
  
~  
  
Cocoa and Brett were heavy into their task of polishing the furniture in one of the bedrooms. It was in dire need of a cleaning. Brett polished the legs of the chaise lounge as Cocoa dusted the dresser and cleaned the vanity mirror. After a few moments of silence, Brett decided to inquire about Jack. She had already told Cocoa that she had lunch with him the previous week and she wanted to know her thoughts about him.  
  
"Hey, Cocoa, can you tell me what you know about Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Well, I met him only about once or twice, but I can tell you this much. He struck me as considerate, smart, and very cute. He's quite the charmer. There was a dance being held at a dance hall once and I danced with him a few times. I think he wanted to ask me out, but a tall, muscular male beat him to it. He was tall even then, but somewhat lanky in build. He's probably strapping now, huh?"  
  
Brett nodded her head with a resounding yes. She even possessed the look of a daydreaming schoolgirl as she looked back on her conversation with Jack.  
  
"So, are you planning on seeing him again?"  
  
Brett shrugged her shoulders. "Are you planning on seeing who?" Asked Brynn as she walked in on their conversation.  
  
"Brett had a date with the oh-so-sexy Jack Kelly!" Cocoa blurted out as Brynn's mouth dropped open.  
  
"It wasn't a date! We just spent a little time in Tibby's and talked. He paid for lunch and we went our separate ways after that. That's all."  
  
"Well, it doesn't surprise me. I could tell by the way you were looking at him that you liked him." Brynn teased.  
  
"How could I like him? I didn't even know him, at least, not personally."  
  
"Well, I know you at least thought he was handsome. I know you, Brett!" Brett just shyly looked away from her friend's taunting.  
  
"Well, okay, like Cocoa said, he is quite charming and benevolent. I only met him a few times before, too. But we were just acquaintances. Remember, I had a thing for Blink." Brynn stated.  
  
"And you still do, I bet." Brett accused.  
  
"No, not anymore. We're better off as friends. Besides, I heard that his girlfriend is the sister of the famous womanizer-turned-one-woman-man, Spot Conlon."  
  
"Spot Conlon. Now he's another cutie!" Brett said.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Cocoa confirmed while fanning herself with her fan.  
  
As the ladies continued to rate the various males of New York City, Maddock walked in, resting himself against the doorway, all smiles. "Well, well, well ladies! Which one of you chickadees wants to spend a little time with me at Paddy's Tavern?"  
  
All of the women looked at each other with the unspoken confirmation of Maddock's insanity. "What do you say, Brynn, my little Irish Strawberry Tart?"  
  
"No thank you, Maddock."  
  
"How about you, Chocolate Milkshake?"  
  
"I already have plans." Cocoa stated. His gaze then turned to Brett with sad, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Brett, my little Tawny Temptress, we can do a little something, something if you go with me, pleeeeeeeeease?"  
  
Brett couldn't help but laughed at his begging like a little kid to win a date with her. Taken aback, Maddock decided to leave the room with the ladies laughing harder.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll ask someone else to go with me. But one of these days I'm not going to be around to ask any of you to do anything with me and you're going to be lying in bed saying to yourselves, 'Hey, whatever happened to that handsome, black-haired, green-eyed stud that used to try to get me to go out with him? I wish he were in my bed right now keeping me up instead of this book by William Shakespeare!'"  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Just get out of here before we throw your skirt-chasing ass out of the window, you little pervert!" Brynn retorted.  
  
Maddock tipped his hat to all three women and left the premises. "Men." They all said in unison.  
  
~  
  
After a hard day's work, Jack left the iron works and went home immediately to take a quick shower, a bite to eat, and a new change of clothes. The last time he and Brett talked they made plans to meet each other at the bar of choice. Brett was not really a drinker, but she did so in moderation. He wanted to be more presentable this time around. Splashing on some cologne, he double checked his image in the mirror and headed out to meet his new acquaintance.  
  
Crossing the threshold into O'Brien's Pub, Jack examined the place seeing that it was quite full. Slowly marching through, he scanned the crowd until he caught sight of Brett. Much to his dismay, Brett was not alone. In her company was a good-looking guy who was engaged in heavy conversation with her. He was obviously in a friendly mood. Too friendly, Jack thought. Jack looked on as he saw the man rub her back. Jack hoped that Brett did not forget about their rendezvous to meet at the bar that day. And more so, that this guy wasn't somebody that she was interested in. After all, she did not seem turned off by the guy's presence and she seemed attracted to Jack. After a brief sigh, Jack relaxed and casually walked up to the two to greet her. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Brett turned her head to acknowledge him.  
  
"Oh, hi, Jack. This here is Adrian. Adrian, this is Jack Kelly." Jack and Adrian shook each others hands. This did not help eliminate the pang of jealousy that Jack still had in him.  
  
"So, how do you know Brett?" Adrian asked.  
  
"We met about two months ago. How do you know her?" Jack inquired.  
  
"I used to live in the same apartment building she lived in. We were neighbors. In fact, I got lonely when she moved away. I miss seeing that pretty face of hers." He said as he pinched her cheek. Jack did not like seeing him touch her like that, even though it wasn't in a perverse way.  
  
"Well, now that your date is here, I guess I'll be heading on out. Nice to meet you, Jack. See ya, beautiful." He said right before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Adrian." They watched as Adrian left the bar. Jack turned to Brett with a questioning look on his face. He sat down next to her at the bar stool and requested a beer from the bartender.  
  
"So, have ya been waiting long?"  
  
"No, I just got here, in fact. I just ordered a drink and he came up to me and we just started talking. We were talking for about ten minutes when you walked in."  
  
Jack nodded his head, taking a big gulp of his beer. "So, uh, were you two just good friends or something?"  
  
"Yeah, both of our dads worked together at the docks. We would hang out with each other all of the time."  
  
"So, ya weren't, ya know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"No, but he did give me my first kiss, though." Jack just rolled his eyes indifferently as she giggled. He wanted to know more about how close their friendship spread, but he didn't want to make a big deal about it, either. Rubbing his thigh, Brett reassured him that he was just a friend of hers, nothing more. He quickly lightened up as he liked the way she touched him. The bartender quickly returned to give Jack a refill of his beer as the two conversed about various topics.  
  
Jack mellowed out considerably as the two spent much time together. He really liked being out and about with her. It had been a while since Jack shared the companionship of another woman. And she seemed to really like being with him as well. After a couple of hours, Jack offered to escort her home. But not before asking her out on another date.  
  
"Do ya have any plans for next week?"  
  
"Not at the moment. Do you want to go somewhere else next week?"  
  
"Yeah, does Coney Island sound good?"  
  
"Yes," she said ecstatically. "I haven't been to Coney Island in some time now."  
  
"Great. I'll see ya next week, then."  
  
"Good. By da way, ya got something on your face."  
  
"Where?" she asked touching her cheek.  
  
"There!" He said as he lunged toward her and gave her a quick kiss. She was shocked, but thought it was a cute way to steal one from her. "What a sneak!" She thought. 


	4. The Nearness of You

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets and Morning Dew own themselves.  
  
Chapter 4: The Nearness of You  
  
It had been a few hours that Brett was working in the hostel. Everyone was heavily engaged in a different task. Brynn was busy at work polishing the silverware, Cocoa was cleaning the windows, Agnes was hard at work beating the dust from the Oriental rugs behind the building, and Brett was occupied with making up the beds and adjusting the floral arrangements that were placed in every room.  
  
As she exited the room to move on to the next, she heard the sounds of laughter escaping from the lobby. She moved closer to the room when she heard Ms. Barrett talking to someone. She was obviously talking to a man and the man's voice sounded familiar.  
  
Perplexed, she walked towards the fancy atrium to be met by a friendly countenance. "Brett, darling! I am enjoying the company of your gentleman friend. You need to bring him around more often!" Ms. Barrett teased with Jack laughing.  
  
She was somewhat shocked that Jack made a surprise visit to see her. Jack could tell that she was surprised that he made an unannounced stopover. He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face. He thought that it was worth it.  
  
Brett approached the two as Ms. Barrett decided to excuse herself from the counter and attend to other business in her office. Jack had already informed her that he was there to deliver a message to Brett and she wanted to give them some privacy.  
  
"Well, just behave yourselves, especially you, young man. Brett is like a daughter to me. And you may be an adult, but you're not too old for me to take a wooden spoon to you and whack you upside the head." She taunted, holding a ledger over his head as he ducked, laughing the entire time. Ms. Barrett left the two in the lobby as Jack leaned on the desk smiling over at Brett.  
  
"So, Jack. How did you find the place?"  
  
"Well, I knew dat ya worked somewhere in dis area and I followed Boots' cousin ta make sure I knew exactly where da place was. And here I am."  
  
She smirked at Jack's sneaky behavior. "Boy, when you want information you know just how to obtain it, do you?"  
  
Jack just nodded and smiled. Slowly walking towards her, Jack wanted to see if she wasn't upset even though she didn't seem to be. He didn't want to offend her in any way and he didn't want her thinking that he was a stalker of some sort.  
  
"Uh, dere's another reason why I came by. I can't take ya ta Coney Island this week. My boss had some extra work and needed some extra help. He asked me if I could come in on my day off of this week ta help out and dat I'd get paid overtime. And I could really use da money, ya know? So, I was wondering if you could take a rain check on da matter."  
  
"That's alright, Jack. I understand. We all can use a little spare cash every now and then. You don't have to apologize. We can go some other time."  
  
Jack smiled as he was very relieved that she was quite understanding. She didn't strike him as the conceited beauty that thought that a man should be at her every beck and call and want things to go her way. He had been down that road once before and he had no plans of traveling down that path again. He began playing with the bell on the desk as he eyed the place. The surroundings were quite fancy as he took notice of the mahogany furniture, polished floorboards, and fancy chandelier suspended above them.  
  
"Dis is a nice place where ya work. Better than a grimy foundry." He kidded.  
  
"Yeah, I like it. It's a luxurious little place and it's my home away from home." She said as she strolled around the parlor. Jack's eyes followed her as she leisurely walked around the room. Even though they had just known for a relatively short period of time, Jack figured to himself that she was something special. He couldn't quite pinpoint the reason for his conclusion.  
  
She found it rather tactical of Jack to find out where she worked. Normally she would have freaked out at the action of some guy that she has only gotten to know for a few weeks to do such. But Jack seemed different. Unbeknownst to her, their thoughts of each other were in sync. Catching a glimpse at the clock, he then realized that he needed to head back to the iron works.  
  
"Well, listen I gotta be heading back ta work before my supervisor wonders why I'm not on da clock." Brett nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see ya next week then, huh?"  
  
"Of course, Jack." Just as he was about to make a move on her before leaving, he was met by the appearance of another male.  
  
"Hey, there, cutie." Maddock said right before Jack and Brett finish saying their goodbyes. Jack looked up, taken aback by the abrupt interruption. He saw the handsome young man approach them, swiftly walking up to Brett and looking as if he was very eager to see her. As he raised his arms to hug and kiss her, Brett accepted advances and introduced the two.  
  
"Jack, this is Maddock. Maddock meet Jack. Maddock works here in the maintenance capacity."  
  
Maddock smiled and nodded to Jack. Jack gave him a subtle, distrusting look, but played it off. "So, are you coming back to grace the place with that sexy body of yours?"  
  
"Uh, no, in fact I haven't left yet. I worked into my lunch hour so I could leave early. I have some errands to run before I go home." She told them.  
  
"Mmmm, that explains why you're in such good shape. You need to rest every once in a while, baby."  
  
Jack cringed inwardly at his calling her 'baby'. He could tell just by looking at Maddock that he was a player and that Brett was obviously one of his sexual targets. Jack could feel his guards go up at the sight of this green-eyed, ebony-haired stud. Within moments, they heard the voice of Ms. Barrett call for him to make another repair.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll be up in a minute." He then turned to Brett and Jack.  
  
"Well, looks like I got my work cut out for me. I'll talk to you later, sweetness. Nice to meet you, Jack." He then made a mad dash upstairs with Jack looking upon him with suspicion, which Brett detected.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Jack. He flirts with everything that wears a skirt."  
  
"Well, I don't want him flirting with what's in this skirt." Brett looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Jack, are you jealous?" Jack just nonchalantly shook his head in denial.  
  
"Then why are those hazel eyes of yours turning a pretty shade of green?"  
  
"Because these Irish eyes are smiling." He said with a mouthful of wit.  
  
"Well, these chocolate brown eyes are rolling and have to head back to work."  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya later, then?" She nodded in affirmation. Jack leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before sprinting out.  
  
Contentedly, Brett walked to the door and watched him leave. She thoroughly enjoyed her few minutes with Jack and could not wait for the day to come that they could go to Coney Island together. She hadn't been there in a while and she had never gone there with a guy before. As she walked past the desk, she was met by a catty Agnes, who was finishing up on the sweeping of the nearby dining room.  
  
"Well, look at this little lovebird rolling around for working time after talking to her little boyfriend."  
  
"Agnes, you make sounds I don't like."  
  
"Maybe I should tell Ms. Barrett that you are slipping on your exertions here."  
  
"You do that and I'll scratch out the one good eye you got left, bitch!"  
  
Brett swiftly walked right past her with Agnes looking on with hateful eyes. As Brett proceeded to finish the rest of her duties Cocoa walked up and intercepted her.  
  
"So, Brett, what's up with you and Jack Kelly?" she said smiling.  
  
"What? Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, don't play coy and innocent with me. Boots told me that you and Jack definitely have a thing going on with each other."  
  
"You know, for a little guy, Boots surely has a big mouth."  
  
Cocoa laughed at Brett's statement as they walked to the back room to retrieve supplies for their tasks. "So, tell me, Brett, what's the deal with you two?"  
  
"There's no deal."  
  
Cocoa looked at her suspiciously. "Well, I think that Jack has more in mind with you than you think, sweetheart."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you're about to be spending more time with him than with us. I think that you really have it bad for him. I bet that you are thinking about Jack right now, are you?"  
  
Brett just smiled at her friend's observation. She was right.  
  
~  
  
Brynn had touched base with Blink not long after their meeting from before and made plans to meet at O'Brien's for drinks. Brynn and Cocoa joined the male company of Blink, Mush, and Racetrack. After the pleasantries and ordering drinks, they discussed a myriad of topics which eventually made its way to how men and women view each other. They were heavily engaged in a heated discussion of a battle of the sexes.  
  
"Bottom line - all women are whores!" Racetrack stated, angering both Cocoa and Brynn and embarrassing Blink and Mush.  
  
"Oh, that's it! Waitress, get me a knife!" Cocoa yelled as Brynn, Blink, and Mush chuckled.  
  
"Alright, alright, maybe whore was a little too strong, but all women do have a price."  
  
"Oh, please, Race. There isn't enough money in the world to make me sleep with you!" Brynn said with everyone laughing hard.  
  
"So, ya saying that ya wouldn't sleep with Race for, let's say, one million dollars?" Mush asked.  
  
"For a million dollars, I'd sleep with Race's mama!" Cocoa added. Waves of laughter came from all three of the guys.  
  
"Race, why don't ya quit while you're ahead. This is a sure fire way not ta get any with your attitude." Blink suggested.  
  
"Can I get an 'Amen!'" Yelled Brynn.  
  
"The point is that you men think of us women as commodities to be bought, sold, and traded." Said Cocoa.  
  
"Exactly, you rate us like bonds and as soon as we depreciate, you unload us." Brynn reiterated.  
  
"That's not true. I'm gonna hold onto my Sweets forever and ever." Blink said.  
  
"Even if her looks fade?" Brynn asked.  
  
"One's looks never fade when the looks are dat of an angel from heaven."  
  
"Oooooooh, sounds like someone's whipped!" Race declared with a smile.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Shorty!" Blink said as everyone snickered.  
  
"And dat's another thing! You women talk about how we rate you all, but ya do da same ta us guys."  
  
"Explain, Race." Said Cocoa.  
  
"Alright, 'He's not cute enough.' 'He's has no money.' 'He doesn't own any property.' 'He doesn't own his own home.' 'He's too fat.' 'He's too skinny.' 'He's too short.'"  
  
"Oh, so that's what it's all about. You're insecure about your height." Brynn stated.  
  
"I'm not insecure. I just don't like my height."  
  
"Okay, maybe we women are a little too hard on you guys, but it's only because you guys are hard on us!" Cocoa said.  
  
"How?" Race inquired.  
  
"Easy. 'She's too skinny.' 'She's too fat.' 'Her butt is too big.' 'Her butt is too flat.' 'She's flat-chested.' 'She's not pretty enough.'" Brynn reiterated.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. That's not true! The bigger her boobs are, the uglier she can be!" Brynn splashed her drink right into Race's face, causing a clamor of laughter to erupt in the entire bar.  
  
"I stand corrected." Race said.  
  
After hours of drinks, laughter, and outright horseplay, it was three o'clock in the morning and the bar was about to close up. Blink, Mush, and Race were the only patrons in the bar. Brynn and Cocoa left hours earlier. All sat at the table wasted and dazed. The bar's owner knew them well enough to know that they would not leave until he told them to. And since they were good customers, he had no problem waiting until the last minute to escort them out. The trio continued to sit in a hypnotic state until one of them started to speak.  
  
"I'm hungry." Said Blink.  
  
"I'm sleepy." Uttered Mush.  
  
"I could hump a tree." Stated Racetrack as he puffed on his cigar. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, including the bartender and waitresses who were nearby. Simultaneously, the trio got up and made their way out of the bar without a single word to rest up for a few hours before having to wake up for another busy day.  
  
~  
  
Jack met Brett at the Horace Greeley statue as agreed upon. Jack paced back and forth watching the younger newsies carrying the banner as he waited patiently for Brett. The weekend had finally come and his boss gave him that Saturday off as an incentive for his accepting the additional work at the iron works. While he waited, he decided to smoke a cigarette. He enjoyed taking a drag on it. It was his guilty pleasure and he hadn't had a cigarette in a long time. He then remembered that the cigarette smoke could sully his fresh breath. He quickly threw down the cigarette and put it out. As he looked up he saw her pleasantly approaching.  
  
"Hello, Jack. Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"No, not really. I was wondering if ya wanna go see Medda after da flickers."  
  
"Sounds great." As Jack and Brett proceeded to walk down the street, Jack caught sight of a well-known comrade.  
  
"Heya, Jacky-boy. How's it rollin'?"  
  
"Hey dere." The two shook hands. They stopped the spit-shaking years ago, and Jack did not want to spit on his hands before placing his hands on Brett. "Where are ya headed, Brooklyn?"  
  
"Just coming ta take care of some manly business." He said wickedly smiling as Jack rolled his eyes. Spot then looked over at Brett. "So, Jack, aren't ya gonna introduce us?"  
  
"Spot meet Brett. Brett, dis is Spot."  
  
"Nice ta meet'cha." Spot reached for Brett's hand and kissed it. Jack looked at him with a stern expression that Spot picked up and just smiled. She found Spot quite attractive. The label "lady killer" was written all over his face.  
  
"Well, Jack. I must say dat you must've been playing ya cards right ta get a pretty little thing like dis"  
  
"Dat's right. And she ain't up for grabs so don't go getting any funny ideas. Besides, ya already got a goil. Where's Dewey anyway?"  
  
"She's at her place. I was on my way ta meet her. We're gonna go see Medda. Wanna come?"  
  
"Uh, not today, Spot. We were planning on going ta see a flicker. Maybe next time, alright?"  
  
"Alright, Jacky-boy."  
  
Brett soon reappeared to the duo. "Ready ta go, sweetie?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Cool. See ya, Spot." Jack said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Spot." Spot responded to her with a nod and a wink.  
  
As they passed by, Spot briefly paused Jack for a second.  
  
"Go get her, Tiger!" Spot candidly whispered. Jack just rolled his eyes and tapped him on the arm as Spot snickered and proceeded to meet his pretty girlfriend.  
  
The flickers that they saw were rather entertaining that evening. And Medda's show was equally amusing. Brett was thoroughly enjoying her time with Jack. She hadn't had this much fun with a man in a long time. Strolling through Central Park, they took in the beauty of the park and all that nature had to offer. They eventually seated themselves on a bench. As they continued to converse, Jack felt compelled to inquire about her interests, particularly in men.  
  
"So, what kind of man do ya like?"  
  
Brett was somewhat startled by the question. She hadn't expected Jack to interrogate her about such an issue. She decided to humor him anyway.  
  
"Well, I like a man that is friendly, outgoing, and has a great sense of humor. I also like for him to be sincere, compassionate, and tough as nails yet gentle and kind all at once. Someone that will protect me as well as love me. A person that knows who they are and doesn't compromise themselves for anything or anyone.  
  
Jack just looked at her closely. He pondered on all of her answers and saw that she obviously knew what she wanted in a man. He wondered if she saw any of those qualities in him.  
  
"So, I take it dat ya don't see any of those qualities in Adrian or Maddock."  
  
Brett looked at him as if he was insane. "What! Adrian is just a friend and Maddock is just a very horny S.O.B! Trust me, Jack. You don't have anything to worry about as far as those two are concerned." Jack nodded out of relief. He was glad that there were currently no traits of competition to worry about. Gently, Jack took his index finger and stroked the top of her hand lightly. In the distance, he saw a woman selling flowers. He politely excused him and hurried down the way to catch up to the vendor. Brett looked on as she saw that he purchased a flower from the lady. Smiling from ear to ear, Jack approached her with flower in hand. Stopping directly in front her, Jack handed the blossom to her. She looked down at the floral gift and back at him.  
  
"I also like the romantic types." She said right before accepting the present. Jack then bowed his head down and kissed her lightly before wrapping his arm around her and sauntering around the natural splendor of New York. 


	5. The Language of Confusion

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets Morning Dew, and Meow (Angel) own themselves.  
  
Chapter 5: The Language of Confusion  
  
Jack and Brett were on their way to Luna Park, just as he had promised. He couldn't wait to go to the much talked about theme park with her. It had been several months since he had been there last and he wanted to see if anything had changed.  
  
At night, Luna Park's towers and buildings were lit by the millions as the colorful amusement park shined throughout the night. Near the foot of the 200 foot tall Electric Tower were two circus rings. They showcased frequent performances of trained animals, equestrians, and clowns. Trapeze and high wire acts performed their feats at a height of nearly 200 feet. One performer named Cameroni, shot down along a cable from the top of the tower of the extreme end of the park with his hands tied behind his back and hung by a strap clenched between his teeth. Jack and Brett marveled at the stunts of the talented trapeze artist.  
  
Around the various parts of the grounds were the Babbling Brooks where boats took passengers through simulated lakes and rivers, Japanese gardens, German and Irish villages, a Chinese Theatre, Eskimo and Hindu villages, and Wormwood's Monkey Theatre. The pair enjoyed all of the scenery around them. Jack especially liked the Irish villages. Since his parents came from Ireland, he had always had an idea of what kind of town his family hailed from. He looked over at Brett, wondering if she was having a good time. She appeared to be in high spirits judging from the smile she garnered. He liked her smile. He liked it a lot.  
  
They decided to go to ride "A Trip to the Moon." The centerpiece of the ride was called Luna III. It rose over a panorama of Coney Island and passed over Manhattan's skyscrapers before rising into the clouds. Brett liked the view from the top. Although she was afraid of heights, she held Jack close to her. Jack thought that it was cute how she was scared like a little kid, and he also liked the way she clung to him. He wrapped his arm around her small waist until the ride was over.  
  
They then began strolling around the park watching everyone laugh, joke, scream, and having a good time. Jack was very pleased to finally come to Coney Island with a woman that he had growing feelings for. He watched her as her face seemed to light up at the spectacles that she admired.  
  
"Hey, Jacky-boy!" Jack turned his head at the familiar sound of his friend's voice.  
  
"Heya, Spot! How's it rollin'?"  
  
Jack saw Spot approaching them with his girlfriend on his arm. "Heya, Dewey?"  
  
"Hi, Jack, how are you?" Jack then turned to Brett.  
  
"Brett, this is Dewey, Spot's girlfriend. And you already know Spot."  
  
"Hello, Dewey."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Brett. So, you are the one that has been keeping Jack company, huh?"  
  
Brett looked over at Jack smiling. "You two are becoming quite an item aren't ya?" Spot teased. He felt that this was the perfect opportunity to get Jack for all of the times Jack teased him about when Morning Dew took him off of the market. Morning Dew was quite an attractive young lady. The prettiest that Spot had been with, in fact.  
  
"Where were you two headed?" Jack inquired.  
  
"We were just hanging around, going on a few rides and stuff. Of course, there's one ride I'm planning on riding before the night is through."  
  
"Which one?" Brett asked.  
  
"She's standing right in front of you." Spot said as Jack and Brett snickered at his salacious remark. Morning Dew just blushed.  
  
"Well, we are not gonna keep you two. We have a few rides ta catch ourselves. I'll see ya later, Spot."  
  
"Alright, Jack." The two shook hands before departing. "Nice to meet you, Dewey."  
  
"Same here, Brett." Both couples went their separate ways to enjoy a fun- filled, and possibly romantic time at Luna Park.  
  
~  
  
Maddock took the time on his day off to hang out in Brooklyn. He crossed the Brooklyn Bridge He went to one of his favorite bars on the opposite side just for fun and possibly to meet another girl. He strolled into Martini's with ease and made himself comfortable at the bar. The bartender immediately attended to his requests and within seconds handed him a tall glass of his best beer.  
  
Maddock took a gulp of his beer and looked around the tavern. He saw all kinds of women throughout the drinking hole. He noticed many of them also had their eyes on him. He winked at some and puckered a kiss at others. They all either blushed, giggled, shyly turned away, or damn near fainted.  
  
He even took notice of the men in the bar. Many of them were rather brawny while some were of medium build, but all obviously had jobs that required a lot of physical strength. Maddock was of medium build himself, but he did notice his muscles getting bigger from being so active. He even flexed his muscle to check out how hard it was.  
  
"Wow! I haven't seen a cutie with such a great body since the oh-so- beautiful Spot Conlon." A female voice said.  
  
Maddock looked up to see a very attractive young lady standing before him. His mouth nearly dropped open at the sight of the Brooklyn beauty. She looked directly into his cat-like green eyes and just bewitched him with her smile.  
  
"Well, handsome, aren't you gonna tell me your name?"  
  
He quickly composed himself and regained his cool. "It's Maddock. What's your name, sweetie?"  
  
"Everyone calls me Meow."  
  
"You got the face of an angel, you know that?"  
  
"I've been told that." She said as she made herself comfortable on the stool right next to his. He looked her over as she sat down. She had brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and an awesome body, he thought.  
  
Signaling to the bartender with the snap of a finger, he took her order and poured her a drink quickly. After taking a sip, she then turned back to the attention of the good-looking man whose company she decided to indulge in.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you around here before? Did you just move to Brooklyn?"  
  
"No, actually, I live in Manhattan. I come to Brooklyn from time to time for a change of scenery."  
  
Meow just looked at him with undivided attention while swirling her pinky finger on the edge of the glass she was holding. "Well, I hope ya like what ya see!" She said in a husky, sexy voice with her hand on her hip. Maddock's eyes just widened at the seductive play of this Brooklyn siren.  
  
Seeing that she was apparently looking for a good time, Maddock then reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist, gently pulling her towards his body. She liked the way he smelled and especially liked the way he felt. His muscles were well-defined and she liked the way her breasts were pressed up against his tough chest.  
  
She leaned in closer to him, with her lips almost touching his. "Why don't we blow this joint and go someplace private?"  
  
His eyes widened at her suggestion and he felt himself growing harder at the mere thought of what could happen once the two were alone. "Do you really want to go somewhere with me?"  
  
"No, but I like your enthusiasm!"  
  
His mouth dropped open at her sudden display of a rejection. She laughed at him as he just stood there looking like a complete idiot. "I can't believe I fell for that!"  
  
"Listen, stud, if you think that you are going to get into my pantalets that easily, you are greatly mistaken. Even I have my standards."  
  
"Oh, and what might those be, sweetface?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" She said stepping to him, tracing her index finger down the center of his chest. He couldn't help but be attracted to this funny, yet prideful female.  
  
"Why don't you tell me, baby?"  
  
"Because I want to see you suffer before letting you touch da goods!"  
  
She then swallowed the rest of her drink before waltzing out of the establishment. With Maddock looking on, he checked the rest of her body out, focusing on her backside.  
  
This vixen was quite a challenge for him. Usually when a woman propositioned him, he went for the kill without any objections. But this time she came onto him and then dumped him like a ton of bricks. Never has a woman done this to him. "This is going to be interesting." He thought.  
  
~  
  
Jack and Brett continued to have a wonderful time together. He had played a few games and won her a big, fluffy teddy bear. She got excited like a kid in a candy store when he won it. They strolled through the park some more before stopping on a bridge, looking out at the river below them. He stood somewhat close to her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze of the wind that blew her dark tendrils. He looked down at her as she played with the stuffed teddy bear that he won for her. His growing feelings for her were strong. Without warning, Jack administered a heated and passionate kiss. He held her close so that she would not resist his advances. Slowly but surely, she was being drawn into the kiss as her tongue danced around his in an endless wave of rhythm. He caressed her body and held her close as they made out in the middle of Coney Island.  
  
When the kiss ended, Jack looked at her with contentment in his eyes. Her eyes were still closed as she savored the warmth of the sensuous kiss that he had just given her. She opened her eyes and solemnly looked up into his face. He stood there not smiling, but garnering an earnest expression. He had wanted to kiss her like that for a while now and this was the perfect opportunity to do such. He had wanted to taste her lips, feel the twirling of her tongue around his, and heat of her oral passion. The wait was worth it. Her quiet and sincere appearance told him that he did the right thing.  
  
Suddenly, Jack was confused as she looked down and away from him, with a look of uncertainty. She lightly touched her mouth and turned her face away from his, further baffling him.  
  
"Brett, are ya okay?" He asked softly while stroking her back.  
  
"Yes." She responded, looking up at him with lovesick eyes. She then began playing with her teddy bear once again as Jack moved in closer to her, hugging her close as he looked back at the throngs of people having fun in the distance.  
  
~  
  
Throughout New York City, people engaged themselves in many activities. Men drank or danced into all hours of the night, or they made love to the women that they loved. In an apartment in Manhattan, three guys decided to take pleasure in playing several round of poker. Racetrack brought his deck of cards, that he deemed his "Lucky Deck" so that he could win more times than lose. He was quite upset that he was losing every other round to one of the other guys, namely Blink. Blink was smiling from ear to ear at his winnings and he gathered that it was due to his "Lady Luck." Race's luck, however, was running out.  
  
As they played round for round, Blink was in the company of his girlfriend. She decided to spend a few nights at Blink and Mush's apartment to spend quality time with her boyfriend and to give herself a break from her overprotective brother Spot. Sweets was sitting in his lap as he played cards. He would ask her which cards he should keep and which ones he should discard. Sweets was apparently Blink's good luck charm. With every win he made, she kissed him hard in front of Race and Mush just to rub it in their faces that she and Blink were going to be knocking boots later on. Race dealt the cards in an antsy manner as he watched the couple sit across from him making out without shame. Blink planted kisses down her soft neck and stuck his hand underneath her skirt, rubbing her thigh as she sighed with delight.  
  
"Why don't ya just throw her on da table and do her right here, Blink?" Race asked sarcastically.  
  
"I would, but you would just get jealous at da amount of meat I'm packing in my underpants!"  
  
Racetrack looked at him like he was insane as Mush and Sweets laughed out loud. "Hey, Race, why don't you get yourself laid every once in a while? You might not be so uptight if you did." Sweets said.  
  
Racetrack just looked at her like she was crazy, but he knew she was right. His jealousy was more and more evident the longer he watched the two immerse themselves in bawdy activity in front of him. He figured that he, most likely, would try to get some from some whore in a bar before heading back to his place.  
  
It was well past two in the morning and Mush and Race were still playing cards. In the middle of their numerous games, they heard the noises of Blink and Sweets heavily engaged in a session of serious lovemaking. Race cringed at hearing the sounds of Sweets moaning and groaning at the taking of her tight body as Blink had his way with her. They even heard Blink asking "What's my name?" and "Who's you daddy?" repeatedly.  
  
Mush looked at Race waiting for him to say something sarcastic about what was going on in the other room. Sweets screams were so loud that they could almost shatter glass. Blink obviously had skills in the lovemaking department.  
  
"God, I wish I had a woman!" Race grudgingly admitted. Mush just snickered to himself as they continued to play poker with the sounds of Sweets and Blink serenading in the background.  
  
~  
  
Jack decided to take Brett to Paddy's Tavern, one of his favorite hangouts. He was in the mood for dancing and other fun antics and the tavern was the perfect outlet for such. Jack pulled Brett onto the dance floor without knowing if she could dance or not. He figured that he'd teach her a few Irish dance steps that he learned as a kid.  
  
Seeing that she was a fast learner, Jack pulled her body towards his and began waltzing across the floor without a care in the world. He was moving so fast that she almost tripped on her own feet. Jack then picked her up and twirled her around several times, much to the spectators' delight as they cheered the two on.  
  
As Jack placed her back onto her feet, she found it a little difficult to stand, as the spun her around while holding her for several seconds, causing her to become quite dizzy. Pulling out a chair for her to sit, Jack sat right beside her and called for the waitress to give him another beer. He had already had four glasses and usually seemed to hold his own in the drinking department. But tonight he seemed more inebriated than usual, which explained his more exuberant behavior. After taking a gulp, he looked over at his date.  
  
"Are ya having fun, doll?"  
  
"Of course, my head is spinning around like a Ferris wheel gone mad but I am having a good time."  
  
Jack smiled, happy to see that she was enjoying herself. He pulled her chair closer to his, putting his arm on the back of hers and drank some more. Brett took a small sip of her beverage which was only a ginger ale. She did not drink hard liquor. Jack then asked the waitress to bring him some whiskey. Brett then turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack, are you sure you should be drinking all of that alcohol? I, mean, you do have to go to work in the morning, right?"  
  
"Listen, baby, when I'm on my own, I know I can hold my own, especially when it comes to drinking. I ain't Irish for nothing." He said as she smirked as his wiseass remark.  
  
As the two continued talking, she looked around the place. She really liked this bar. Even though she was not a drinker, she could get used to going to bars. She really liked cabaret shows, however.  
  
Looking on, she saw a woman reveling in the advances of a man. The man had dark hair and, although she could not see his face in its entirety, she could tell that he was handsome. He was apparently whispering something in the woman's ear. She deciphered that it had to be a lewd comment because the woman simply blushed and smiled at her companion.  
  
Brett then looked over at Jack, who eyes had locked in focus on hers. He was obviously looking at her as she observed the lovers who were across the room from them. His hazel eyes were different somehow. Normally, they were kind and sincere. Tonight, they were different. She couldn't explain the difference at the moment, but she detected that there was something unusual about his expression tonight. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit. Jack watched as she left to take care of her business. He guzzled his drink to no avail as the tavern's ensemble came back to reconvene and play another song.  
  
Brett was in the bathroom reapplying her lipstick and adjusting a cowlick that formed in her hair from when she was twirling across the dance floor with Jack. She admitted to herself that she was having a good time. In one of the bathroom stalls, she heard noises. They sounded like the noises of two people making out, or making love. She turned around quietly to see that indeed one of the stalls contained a couple. She cast her eyes downward to see a pair of feet that obviously belonged to a man. His body movement had evidently told her that he was screwing a woman up against the divider as her legs were wrapped around his hips. In silence, she left the bathroom and proceeded to rejoin Jack.  
  
Coming out of the ladies' room, Brett was met by a tall, shadowy figure. At first it was hard to determine who the figure was since many of the men in the bar were similarly dressed. She then realized that the silhouette was of Jack. As he moved closer to her, she began moving slowly towards him. Jack paused for a moment, looking down at her with straightforward eyes. In an instant, Jack lunged forward and seized her firmly by her arm, pulled her toward him and then pinned her body against the wall of the corridor. He began accosting her with hard kisses. She could even taste the whiskey on his tongue. She did not like the taste of it or the sudden quickness of Jack's advances.  
  
Jack pressed himself hard against her body so that she couldn't move. He lifted her slightly off of the floor, being that she was much shorter than him. He held her firmly as he kissed her full on the lips, sending his tongue wiggling down her throat. She gasped at the forceful course of action. Brett moaned and shuddered in his mouth as he kept his tight reign on her. Suddenly, Jack released her as he realized that she was not enjoying the attention that he was giving her. Although she did not verbally attack him for his behavior, he could tell that she may have been somewhat unnerved.  
  
Exhaling heavily, he quickly composed himself and held out his hand to her. "Ya wanna go home?"  
  
"Yes, please." She exhaled heavily.  
  
Jack was somewhat taken aback by her response. Many times he has kissed a woman and not once has she frowned. He didn't know what to think. Did he offend her in some way or was she just playing around with his feelings and got herself in too deep?  
  
A little upset that she agreed to the termination of their rendezvous, Jack obliged her wishes. He placed his arm around her shoulders, but she gently pushed his arm away. Jack looked at her a little sternly, but didn't say anything. They walked out of the bar and to her apartment building in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Once in front of the stately building, she slowly turned to him, wishing to thank him for taking her out again. She suspected that he wanted another kiss from her, but she was too nervous to engage in that activity right now.  
  
"So, uh, ya wanna go have lunch at Tibby's tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure." She said quietly.  
  
~  
  
Cocoa and Brett took a carriage together to retrieve supplies for the boarding house. Ms. Barrett had given them a list and had instructed them to take their time since the girls who had been occupying the inn were currently away and she and Brynn could handle things. Upon entering Sears, Roebuck, and Company, they walked right to the kitchen and household supplies department. Stove polish, paraffin wax candles, and an enameled teapot were on the roll of provisions. Brett quickly reminded Cocoa that they needed to purchase another parlor carpet broom. They were also running low on flour, Louisiana rice, navel oranges, imported figs, and pie goods.  
  
"Boy, Ms. Barrett is really going to be patting us on the back for getting all of the materials that she needed. And given the pie goods and all, I bet she has plans to bake those tasty peach pies that she knows we all love." Cocoa said.  
  
They were able to make all of their purchases in the allotted time they had given themselves. As they placed their store-bought merchandise into the carriage with the assistance of the driver, Cocoa stated that she couldn't wait to get back to the boarding house and take a rest. The shopping experience seemed to have exhausted her.  
  
In the distance, Jack was on his way to work for his shift. He was given a different schedule and was in the middle of purchasing a paper from a newsboy when he looked up and saw what looked like Brett. He wasn't sure if it was her being that she was carrying a box that covered her face. As she sat in the carriage next to Cocoa, Jack immediately saw that it was indeed Brett. Jack began walking a little faster.  
  
"Brett, Brett!" He yelled, but the driver had cracked his whip and the carriage began riding off rapidly. Jack ran quickly, but the horses' galloping pace was much too fast. He stopped chasing the carriage, trying to catch his breath. He knew that it was her because she was in the presence of Cocoa. Crestfallen, he decided to catch up to her later. He figured that she would meet him at Tibby's as promised. Turning right back around, he proceeded to go to work.  
  
Several hours had passed and all was well. Jack had made it to Tibby's before it got to busy, being that it was lunch time and all. Jack sat patiently at Tibby's while he waited for Brett. It was about that time and he couldn't wait for her to arrive. Sitting good-naturedly, a waiter came up to him and asked if he was ready to order yet. He looked out the window hoping to see her walking towards the restaurant, but no such luck occurred. He had been waiting for about ten minutes and she hadn't shown up. He decided to wait another five minutes before ordering. He was starving but he didn't want to order without Brett.  
  
"What could be wrong?" He thought. After the five minutes was up, he went ahead and ordered. He figured that maybe she would show up while he dined.  
  
Once he finished his meal, he promptly paid and gave the waiter a tip. The waiter graciously accepted his gratuity. As he exited the eatery, he looked around disappointed. He had really expected her to show up. He gathered that maybe she had something to do which hindered her keeping their lunch date together, but that didn't assuage his hurt feelings.  
  
~  
  
It had been two weeks and Jack had not come in contact with Brett. He walked around Manhattan on his day off and thought about hanging out with Racetrack later on that day. He was still rather distraught about not seeing her for a while, especially since they were having such a good time. What could be the problem? What did he do? Or was she seeing someone else?  
  
A strong pang of jealousy shot through his body as he thought about the various men that could be enjoying her company. Adrian was one who came to mind. That handsome fellow that she had known since childhood. He admitted to himself that even though they were only kids, he was still a little envious that he got to taste her lips before him. But who was he kidding. She was probably a cute little thing back then. What guy wouldn't have done such a thing? He couldn't very well blame him. If he had known her back then when they were teenagers, he probably would have done the same thing.  
  
Then another good-looking male came to mind, Maddock. The notorious male flirt who was a known skirt-chaser. He knows that Maddock most likely still had sexual designs on Brett, but Brett was clearly not interested in him, so that eliminated him from the pool. Maybe there was somebody else that was enjoying her companionship. Jack would have been totally crushed if that were true.  
  
Brett had just come out of Wilson's Drugs. She took the liberty of enjoying their soda fountain. She bought a Lemon Phosphate for herself and cakes for Brynn, Cocoa, Maddock, and Ms. Barrett. She and Agnes were still not on borrowing terms with each other and she did not believe in wasting her kindness on people who were not friendly to her.  
  
She seemed to be in cheerfulness when she thought she heard someone call her by name in the distance. She paused and turned around to see if someone indeed called her or if it was her imagination. Besides, she gathered that there could not be that many women named Brett in Manhattan. As she proceeded to walk back to the boarding house, she heard her name again, only this time she heard Jack's voice clearly. She began walking faster as she did not want to be stopped. Jack quickened the pace as he tried to catch up to her. He had trouble weaving through the throngs of people that crowded the streets and sidewalks of the neighborhood. He didn't know where she was headed but he needed to talk to her. He almost tripped over a brick that was lying in the street. As he caught himself before he could land on the hard cement, she was out of sight. He could not find her anywhere. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked down in total disappointment and left the scene.  
  
He hurriedly marched back to his place. He didn't feel like sulking in the middle of New York.  
  
~~Later on that night~~  
  
It was around ten o'clock at night and the He had taken a risk in going to her place. He didn't know what it was that drew him there. Inside, he knew that was a lie. It was her. He didn't know what to expect from her, except and explanation for her sudden avoidance of him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door. Getting no response, he knocked on it again. Gathering that she was obviously not home, he decided to slip a note under her door. He figured that she would see that he was trying to make contact with her. He needed to know why all of a sudden she was being so evasive. She was always on his brain.  
  
He almost got the impression that she was a cockteaser. But that couldn't be; she wasn't that type of girl. But what could be the problem, he thought. He needed an explanation from her pronto.  
  
~  
  
The Manhattan Iron Works was very busy this day. Yells of demands and orders came from all corners of the factory over the loud noise of the machinery. Boots and Race were off talking briefly when Race was summoned by his boss to deliver a message to another supervisor in the south end of the foundry. He told Boots that they would pick up from where they left off from their conversation. As soon as he left, Boots came across Snipeshooter who was coming back from delivering a package to another superior. The two begin carrying on a conversation with one another.  
  
Blink and Mush were coming back from transferring a large number of metal bars that some men were welding for a skyscraper that was to be built in Manhattan in the near future. Jack was in the middle of stacking a row of chains into a box when the two friends approached him.  
  
"Hey, Jack. Ya wanna go ta Catalina's for lunch? It's about dat time and I hear they got lasagna as the special of the day. Whadda ya say?"  
  
Jack just ignored him. He continued making sure his task was finished before moving on to the next order of business. "Say, Jack, are ya coming with us?"  
  
"Do I look like I wanna be bothered, Mush?" Jack snapped. Mush just looked at him with uncertain eyes. Jack had never talked to him like that.  
  
Blink looked at him like he was crazy. This type of attitude was unnatural, even for him. "Uh, Jack, I know you're not in da mood ta be friendly but if ya talk ta us maybe we can help ya with ya problem and all."  
  
"Look, when I need ya God damn help or ya God damn opinion, Blink, I'll give it to ya! Now leave me da fuck alone!"  
  
Totally shocked, Blink just gestured to Mush to go to lunch without Jack. As Jack turned back to his duties, without so much of an apology, Blink whispered to Mush.  
  
"I think he's having women troubles again."  
  
"Yeah, but dis time it looks serious. He's never gotten dis bad, not even when ...."  
  
"I know, Mush," Blink interrupted. "But something is really eating away at him. Even I can't match it." They looked back at their temperamental friend. "Let's just go and let him have his time to himself."  
  
The two roommates looked over at Jack as he continued working in his volatile mood. A director went over to ask Jack something about a previous task that he had taken on. Jack only mellowed somewhat after the chief told him how well of a job he was doing at the foundry. A possible ascendancy to a higher position was in the works and he was a candidate for such. After the director left, Jack just contemplated over what was happening with his life. He just met a woman who seemed to possess all of the qualities in a woman that he was looking for, and yet, she seemed to be turning away from him. Why is it that we want the things that we cannot have, he wondered. Determination was setting into his system. He was going to get to the bottom of everything. 


	6. Open Your Heart To Me

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets and Morning Dew own themselves.  
  
Chapter 6: Open Your Heart To Me  
  
It had been almost a month since Jack saw Brett. She had not come in contact with Jack ever since the awkward episode at Paddy's. He was beginning to think that she did not want to see him anymore. It was really eating away at him. He didn't mean to come on so strong that night at Paddy's Tavern. He really didn't think that she would take his advances so hard. But, then again, the alcohol running through his system He wasn't trying to offend her in any way. He only wanted to express to her physically something that he had wanted to do for the longest. Sure, he had kissed her many times before, but they were only friendly pecks. And that one kiss at Luna Park was probably the most sincere kiss. He admitted to himself that he did have plans on bringing her back to his place and had hoped to bed her. He didn't want to come on too strong, but his feelings for Brett were very serious.  
  
Her sweet nature, kindness, wit, and well-rounded personality were highly attractive characteristics in her. Still, he did not understand why the sudden avoidance. He got up and paced back and forth in his apartment, trying to devise a plan to meet her face to face in an arena where she could not run or hide. As he formulated a course of action, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Mush, what's up?" He said as he allowed his friend to enter his domicile.  
  
"Nothing much. Ya look like ya haven't had dat much rest. How'd ya sleep, Jack?"  
  
"On me back, Mush."  
  
Mush just chuckled at his response. It was their personal little joke dating back to when they were newsies together and bunked in the Newsboys Lodging House. Jack offered him a drink, which Mush happily accepted. Giving Mush a bottle, Jack made himself comfortable in his chair as Mush occupied the sofa. "So, Jack, how's life been treating ya?"  
  
"It's treating me, Mush. It's getting hard to wake up in da morning. My head is spinning constantly."  
  
"Ya wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really, but I guess ya won't stop asking me until I break down, so, I guess I should." Mush was all ears.  
  
"Well, about two months ago, I met dis angelic creature. She works at a boarding house and I met her purely by chance when me and Blink were coming from work. He was going ta see Sweets and I had other plans. She immediately caught my attention. I guess you could say dat it was a love-at- first-sight thing. I didn't even say anything to her. I just stood there staring at her. She was staring at me, too. I could tell dat she liked me. Or, at least, thought I was cute. We ran into each other shortly after dat first time and had lunch and stuff. We started spending a lot of time together going ta Coney Island, hanging out in bars and all. Then one day, I came on al little strong. I was kinda drunk and I kissed her really hard and I guess she was upset by it. I thought dat she liked me. I mean, I've kissed her before but I didn't come on da way I did in da bar."  
  
"Maybe she wanted the kiss to be something special." Mush stated.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have kissed her when I was too drunk to realize dat maybe she wanted to take things slow or maybe she would've liked da kiss if I wasn't drenched in beer and whiskey but, I had ta taste her again, ya know. I wanted ta show her dat I really like her."  
  
"I understand where ya coming from, Jack. But maybe you were moving a little too fast for her, ya know?"  
  
Jack nodded his head. Usually he took his time with women before taking the next step, unless he only had lukewarm feelings for her and then he would just sleep with them and move on to the next dame. There were two other women that greatly impacted Jack's life, and both broke his heart.  
  
One woman left him for a man of wealthy means. She said that she needed the financial stability that only a rich man could provide. And she could not see herself living in a working-class socio-economic bracket all of her life. The other became pregnant for another man behind Jack's back. And to top it off, she was a virgin the entire time she and Jack were together. Jack respected her enough to wait to take her to bed when they said their marriage vows. But she met someone else and gave herself to him. She went to Jack almost in tears when she revealed that she had given herself to another man and was carrying his child.  
  
Jack didn't know what to do. His heart was broken not once, but twice. He didn't think that he could take a third strike to his heart. In the short amount of time he had gotten to know Brett, he could tell that she was something special. Something made it inevitable.  
  
"What do ya think I should do, Mush?"  
  
"Well, I've had my share of relationships. I think dat you should just talk ta her and apologize for what ya did and start over. If she's as nice and understanding as you say she is, then dere shouldn't be a problem, Jack."  
  
Jack looked thoughtfully at his friend. Mush was always the kind of perceptive friend that one would appreciate. "Thanks, Mush. I really value your advice. I just hope dat she doesn't crush my heart into a million pieces. After all, I'm no stranger to heartbreak."  
  
"I hear ya, Jack. But things will be alright. You'll see."  
  
~  
  
Over a week had passed and everything seemed normal. Manhattan did its deal with bustling people and performing transactions as the day's events transpired. Newsies were carrying the banner left and right as people were attending to their own business, whatever it may be.  
  
Jack had decided to see Medda later on that day since he heard that she had asked about him. Jack often spent his time alone ever since the shut down he had been experiencing administered by Brett.  
  
He had been eaten away by it ever since. He almost made the decision to give up on her. But he couldn't. They seemed to have formed a special bond with each other.  
  
In the distance, Jack noticed three young women walking towards Tibby's. He instantly recognized the women and swiftly approached them. Both Cocoa and Brynn greeted Jack with smiles and a warm hello. Brett looked down shyly. Jack greeted both ladies with a kiss before turning his attention to Brett.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Brett, uh, I know that you are in the middle of a date with your girlfriends but could I speak to ya for a minute, please?"  
  
Hesitant, Brett decided to go along. "Sure. I'll catch up with you two in a few minutes." Brynn and Cocoa both nodded and proceeded to go to the restaurant. Jack walked alongside Brett through the streets. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanna know why you have been avoiding me. Why do ya act like ya don't wanna see me? Did I do something wrong?" Brett did not respond. Stopping her with the clutch of her arm and looking at her, Jack wanted a straight answer. Brett quickly composed herself.  
  
"I know I came on a little strong in da bar dat time, but I wasn't trying to offend ya. I just got a little carried away and I guess I did wanna try something with ya but your face told me dat I shouldn't try anything with ya just yet."  
  
"No, Jack, you didn't do anything. It's just that I don't know if I'm ready for a commitment yet."  
  
Jack found this to be a rather strange comment coming from a woman. Usually, it's the other way around. He was kind of hurt that she seemed to be turning him down. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to hold back his sadness. "Well, uh, could ya at least tell me why ya feel this way?"  
  
She gestured towards a bench where they could further discuss the matter at hand. Sitting down, Brett composed herself by giving a quick sigh before explaining her situation to Jack, who was sitting patiently for a justification.  
  
"Well, about three years ago, I was involved with a man. We were very much in love, or at least, I was. We were planning to get married. He was so handsome and I thought that he was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. Everything was wonderful. One day, I went to visit him and I heard noises coming from his apartment. And the door happened to be unlocked. I walked in quietly so that I wouldn't be heard. And the closer I got to his bedroom, the louder the noise. My deepest fears were confirmed. I walked into his bedroom and saw him in bed with another woman. Normally, I would have grabbed him and punched him with all my might, even though he was much bigger than me. And Lord knows what I would've done to the slut he was doing. I just stood there shocked and heartbroken. They didn't even notice that I was standing in the doorway. I just quietly turned around and left, not looking back. The next day he came to visit me at my parents' place all happy. I told him that I knew what he did and that he hurt me. I told him to get the hell out of my life and that I didn't ever want to see his face again. He got really angry and slapped me across the face, sending me straight to the floor. He kept hitting and beating me until I stopped blocking his punches. The next thing I knew, he began raising my skirt up and taking off my undergarments. I guess I don't have to tell you what he did next. As he raped me, he kept slapping me. In the middle of it all, I asked him why he was doing this to me. He said, 'The reason I'm beating you now is because you ask why I'm beating you.' After he finished, I felt very numb. I didn't feel complete anymore. He just left the apartment without saying a word, leaving me on the floor half-naked and bleeding. And the worst part of it all was that he never apologized for it. That was the biggest slap in my face. I never really looked at men the same way ever since."  
  
Jack looked down extremely upset. His face getting red from anger and hurt. He didn't expect something this heavy to come from her. It all became clear.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Jack. I know that not all men act the way he did, but I loved him. I even saved myself for him. And for all my love and virginity, he repaid me like that. I even gave myself to him before we were set to get married. I gave myself to him many times. That's how much I loved him. And for all my love and body, he just used me up and spat me out. I hated him for that, and I still do."  
  
Jack looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. Tears trickled down her smooth face as emitted those words of angst. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He felt his shirt getting wet from her tears as she sobbed. He felt like a complete ass for thinking that she had another guy on the side, whether it was Maddock, Adrian, or some other good-looking male.  
  
"Do me a favor. If ya ever see this bastard in da streets, let me know. I'll take care of him for ya."  
  
"Thanks, Jack, but the damage has already been done."  
  
"I feel like an asshole for da way I've been acting lately."  
  
"No, Jack. I'm the one who should be feeling guilty. I should've told you earlier, but I could find the courage. A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets."  
  
"Has he ever tried ta get back with ya?"  
  
"No, I don't even think he lives in Manhattan. I haven't seen him since. I haven't even told my parents about what happened. I stayed with a friend for a few days before telling them that I no longer wanted to marry him. When they asked me why the sudden change of mind, I simply told them that it was more a change of heart. I've been on my own ever since."  
  
Jack just stayed in her presence until he felt that she had a good cry. Jack felt like an ass for acting out his frustrations on all of his friends. Eventually Brett dried her eyes and relaxed her nerves. She was glad that Jack was there to offer a shoulder to cry on. Jack did not like seeing her in this state and knowing this page of her history helped explain a lot to him. He understood her now and he did not want to see her hurt again. She lifted herself from his embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Jack. No one has ever held me like that."  
  
"You'll see dat nobody can hold ya like I can."  
  
Brett looked over at him with a coy smile on her lips. She liked the way Jack made that statement, but she soon realized that he was not teasing. He was being serious. And with that awareness she came to the realization that she had to give him an answer. She knew that Jack would ask her to be his. She wanted to say yes, but she wanted to shield herself from another heartbreaking experience.  
  
"Look at me. I'm up here crying like a baby and my friends are all waiting for me to join them."  
  
"Do ya want me ta tell them that you'll take a rain check and just be with me?"  
  
She looked thoughtfully at Jack. "Uh, yeah, that would be a good idea, Jack."  
  
"Okay, you just sit here and I'll go tell them that we are gonna go somewhere, alright?"  
  
Hurriedly, Jack got up and went into Tibby's to tell her friends about the change of plans. Brett wiped her face dry with a handkerchief she had. She was finally able to unload the baggage that had been downing her for the past few years. She felt very relieved that she told Jack about her past. Now, she hoped, he understood her reluctance to enter a relationship with him. She didn't want to hurt him. She did care for him, after all.  
  
"Ready, sweetie?" She answered with a nod. Jack held out his hand to her. They left the area and went to the Brooklyn Bridge where they could catch up on the times they didn't spend with each other, talking about life, dreams, and love.  
  
~  
  
Lying on his sofa, Jack reminisced on what Brett had told him about her past. He now realized that he could not move too fast with her since she had been through a harrowing experience. His blood began to boil as he remembered how tears began to swell in her eyes as she told him about her attack. If I ever see that son-of-a-bitch, he thought. He knew that the chances of him seeing her ex-fiancé were minimal, but it hurt him to the very core what she had been through.  
  
He wondered what she was doing this very minute. He figured that she was either at her apartment curled up reading a book or hanging out with her friends, Brynn and Cocoa. Friends were very important, he thought to himself.  
  
When he walked her home, he asked her if she still wanted to see him, especially since they had such a great rapport with one another and had such a good time together. He realized that he needed to take things slower. Not too slow, but slow enough so that she could eventually come around to wanting to be in a full-fledged relationship with him. He wanted to be there for her. He promised her and he promised himself.  
  
Brett accepted his apology and apologized in return. Jack wanted to give an "apology kiss", but due to the circumstances he decided not to. Instead, he hugged her tightly before going back to his place.  
  
As soon as Brett entered her cozy domicile, Jack looked at the door for a moment. He hoped that eventually he would be allowed to be on the other side of that door with her. He traced down the front center of the door with his finger.  
  
Meanwhile, Brett was on the other side of the door. She looked back on the marvelous times she spent with Jack. Everything from their first lunch date, to O'Brien's Pub, to the walks in the park, to Coney Island, to Paddy's Tavern, she really had fun. She couldn't remember a time when she did have that much fun with a man. Jack Kelly really helped bring her to life.  
  
~  
  
Brett worked continuously at the small hotel in extreme exuberance. Nothing could put a dark cloud on her day, not even the dreary attitude of Agnes. She carried out all of her chores quickly and efficiently. She didn't even get mad at Maddock when he asked her when the last time she had sex was and if she was "revirginized." She just gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. He was shocked. This was the most action she had ever given him. He walked through the place feeling like he had made a great accomplishment.  
  
She passed through the boarding house in a dreamy state. She was glad that she had finally found someone that was caring and understanding. He had a certain exciting magnetism - there was no denying this. In spite of herself, Brett felt a thrill when he looked into her eyes or touched her hands.  
  
"Brett!"  
  
Breaking her thoughts, Brett answered Brynn's call. "Yes?"  
  
"There is something at the front desk for you."  
  
Puzzled, Brett put down her things and went into the foyer. Brynn had something that looked like a letter in her hand. "This came for you. It has your name on it."  
  
A small note with a small box was on the desk. Brett opened the note with Brynn looking on curiously. The note said: "I hope this helps with what's to come." Brynn looked a little confused.  
  
"That's a rather cryptic message. What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know." Brett answered. She then began opening the small box. In it was a red rose. Brett picked up the rose and sniffed it.  
  
"Well, I must say that Jack Kelly is quite the romantic, isn't he?" Brett smiled.  
  
"Yes, he is. And then some."  
  
~  
  
Racetrack was coming back from Sheepshead in a very rotten mood. He had placed almost all of his money on a number of horses, none of which won. He was getting more pissed by the minute. He decided to hang out with Mush and Blink for the rest of the evening when, lo and behold, he saw his blonde- haired friend in the distance.  
  
"Racetrack! Hey, boy! I thought I smelled gin and regret!" Blink teased.  
  
"Hello, Blink, Sweets!" Racetrack said. "Where are you two headed?"  
  
"The Crimson Cabaret. They have a new act that's gonna be in town for only a few nights and Sweets had been begging me ta bring her ta see it."  
  
"Well, you kids go and have ya fun."  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna have more than fun. Ain't dat right, Sweets?" Sweets gave Blink a heated kiss before leaving for their night of fun and sexual escapades.  
  
As Racetrack proceeded to go to his humble abode, he came across two other recognizable companions. The two ladies were coming out of a store holding a number of boxes while heavily engaged in a lengthy conversation when Race interrupted them.  
  
"Good evening, ladies. How's it rollin'"  
  
Both Cocoa and Brynn politely greeted Race as he tipped his hat to both women. "Fine, Race. Where were you headed?" Cocoa asked.  
  
"Oh, just trying ta find something ta do. I just ran into Blink and his girlfriend and they were on dere way ta da Crimson Cabaret or something like dat...."  
  
"Oh, yes! We were planning on going there ourselves. Tonight, in fact." Brynn stated.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to attend an upcoming performance at Irving Hall once the completion of the renovation came to ahead, but when some borders of ours told us of this new nightspot, we made plans to see it." Cocoa added.  
  
"Oh, well, you two have a great time, alright."  
  
"Thanks, Race. We will."  
  
Racetrack began walking away in a disconsolate manner, which both Cocoa and Brynn detected as they walked away. They both stopped and whispered something to each other.  
  
"Hey, Race!" Cocoa yelled. Race stopped and turned around. "Do you want to come with us to the floor show? We could use the company and it wouldn't hurt to have a man present since we will be traveling through slightly unfamiliar territory. What do you say?"  
  
Race's dark eyes lit up with surprise and joy. "Great! Man, oh man, ya don't know how much dis means ta me. I thought dat I was gonna spend another night all alone without friends and stuff but you two come along and save me! You two are da best couple of sweetfaces I've ever met!"  
  
Both Cocoa and Brynn grinned at the happy attitude of Racetrack. Even though they had their differences when it came to issues pertaining to men and women, they knew that deep down inside Racetrack was a swell guy who only wanted to be in love and be loved by another human being.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. You go back to your place and get a changed. We will head back to our apartment and, within the hour, we'll meet you in front of the Vienna Model Bakery. Deal?" Brynn said.  
  
"Deal. I'll meet'cha in an hour."  
  
The cigar-smoking Italian ran all the way to his home to hurry for a night of fun. Brynn then turned to Cocoa.  
  
"I bet we made his day." Brynn said.  
  
"Probably his week." Cocoa grinned.  
  
~  
  
It was somewhat late, but the bars and cabarets were still open for business, as usual. Jack wanted to talk to Brett in a quiet, secluded place. He chose to take her to the Brooklyn Bridge. Walking alongside of her, they discussed several matters of the heart. From first love to love lost, the two had an unspoken commonality - both were hurt by love.  
  
They stood on the bridge and talked for hours. They covered a number of other topics while staring at the opposite sides of the overpass. In the middle of the conversing, Jack decided to engage in a little mischievous behavior.  
  
"Watch this." He said as she looked at him curiously.  
  
He then hunched over and yelled at the top of his lungs. Brett laughed at his childish behavior. Jack was glad that he was able to make her smile once again. After several minutes of joking and teasing, Jack became serious.  
  
"Ya know, I'm glad ta see ya have a bit of fun again. I don't like ta see a woman down in da dumps, ya know?"  
  
"Yes, I know, Jack. I really appreciate your hospitality and company. I never thought that I would ever open up and release my anguish. A mind can sure get weary when things come undone. You keep hoping things will get better and that you'll find a way through it all. You must hold on to what you believe when the sky is about to fall. I kept hoping that things would be different, that I would meet someone that would destroy all of the hurt and pain that I've endured. I just wonder who would be the one to do that. And I hoped that someone would be you."  
  
"Sometimes da answer we are looking for is just right under our noses, or standing right above us, looking at us with loving hazel eyes."  
  
In an instant, Jack leaned forward and administered a long, hot kiss. He held her close so that she would not move and see that he was being genuine in his feelings towards her. She began to feel herself breaking down and started kissing him back. He noticed this and began loosening his grip. He let his fingers run through her hair as she did the same.  
  
Leaning on her, Jack moved his head to her neck, kissing her and placing passion marks on her skin. She closed her eyes and allowed him to seduce her. Jack held her head back so that he could continue to address her with tender, moist kisses while stroking her body with his large, manly hands. She admitted to herself while this was happening that she missed the touch of a man on her body. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something about Jack Kelly told her that he was the one. She could tell by the way he kissed; the way he held her close; the way he caressed her.  
  
She stood there speechless when Jack pulled away and gave her his trademark smirk. She licked her lips and looked at him.  
  
"Tasty, like Irish crème." She teased. Jack just gave her a wink. Draping his arm around her shoulders, the two began marching back to the center of Manhattan. In a very comfortable silence, Jack kept giving her sideways glances, wondering to himself if she was the one. She was. 


	7. The Art of Loving

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, and Meow own themselves.  
  
Chapter 7: The Art of Loving  
  
"The pleasure of love is in loving; and we are much happier in the passion we feel than in which we inspire."  
  
François de la Rochefoucauld  
  
~  
  
It was a typical day at the Manhattan Iron Works as the workers welded metal, burned coal, and greased materials as they produced as many iron products for various companies throughout New York. The company was quite prosperous and needed all the help they could get. They began posting flyers for job opportunities all around the city.  
  
Jack was in the office of his immediate supervisor, who had informed him that his superiors were making the decision as to who would be the next foreman. It was narrowed down to two men. Jack was one of the two. He was told that after years of hard work, initiative, and a flare for leadership, Jack was, most likely, the top choice for the job. Jack was very pleased with the news. The director had asked him not to mention their conversation about the matter, since it was to be one week before the powers-that-be would make the official decision. Jack then departed from his chief's office. On his way back, he was intercepted by another director.  
  
"Hey, Jack, a fine young lady was just over here looking for you." Jack was puzzled.  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"She was short, she had long, dark, wavy hair, dark eyes, tawny complexion......"  
  
"Did she just leave?"  
  
"Yes, if you run to the gate, you can hurry up and catch her."  
  
"Thanks." Jack made a mad dash across the foundry to meet up with Brett. Within seconds, Jack saw the sight of a shapely young woman exiting the factory.  
  
"Brett!" He yelled. She turned around to meet with him running toward her at top speed.  
  
"Jack! Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." He said, panting heavily and out of breath. "Ya came ta see me?"  
  
"Yes, um, I wanted to tell you that I've thought about us since the last time we saw each other and I have been thinking that if you care about me so much then......."  
  
She trailed off as she looked into his beautiful, sincere eyes. His eyes just captured her attention in a way that even she couldn't pin down. She also took notice of the sweat dripping off of his rippling muscles. She was quite impressed. She immediately caught herself and finished her point.  
  
"Uh, as I was saying, if you care so much about me, then I don't see why we can't take the next step and become an official couple."  
  
Her statement was music to his ears. Biting his bottom lip, he stepped to her slowly and held her face gently. "I promise I won't let you down."  
  
She simply smiled at him adoringly right before he shielded her mouth with his tender lips. Relishing in the feel of his loving touch, Brett raised her hand to her new love's face and whisked her delicate fingers along his jaw line.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to work. Ms. Barrett is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later."  
  
"Come by my place on Friday." He yelled.  
  
"Will do." She shouted back as she waved to him. Jack nodded as he watched her walk away to her new destination. Unbeknownst to him, Blink and Mush walked up behind him.  
  
"So, Jack, aren't ya gonna tell us what you and dat luscious-looking kitten were talking about?"  
  
"Nope." Jack simply said as he meandered back to his station with Blink and Mush snickering.  
  
~  
  
Maddock went over to Brooklyn for another day of fun and scintillating games. He wanted to see what women he could pick up for a good time. He spotted two young girls who appeared to be around the age of 17 eyeing him from a distance. He started to walk up to them, but the two giggled and hurriedly ran off.  
  
"Girls." Maddock said, shaking his head. He continued walking around Brooklyn when all of a sudden he heard a familiar feminine voice.  
  
"Hey, there, cuteness! How's your hammer hangin'?"  
  
He instantly recognized the voice and turned around. "It's hanging all the way to my kneecaps if you want to see for yourself." He told the woman. It was the same woman he met in the bar the last time he was there. He was somewhat surprised to see her. He didn't expect to see her this soon.  
  
She strolled towards him with a sexy swagger. Her low-cut blouse greatly revealed her cleavage that was accented by the corset she donned underneath it. He walked towards her with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"So, I didn't expect to see you again. What's up, sexy?"  
  
"You tell me." Meow said, glancing at his crotch. Maddock caught what he was referring to and decided to play along. He glanced around trying to see what he could do or say to beat her at her own game. She was obviously a wild one, and he had plans on taming her without question.  
  
"You know, I don't know if I trust you enough to play around with you, sweetie. How do I know you're not just some Brooklyn tease that's just out to make me look bad?"  
  
"Stud, I could nevah make you look bad. You're doing that quite well on your own."  
  
Maddock looked somewhat stunned by this sexpot's indolence. She just merely looked at him with naughty eyes and licked the corner of her mouth seductively, waiting for a response.  
  
"Well, why don't you come with me to my place and we can get better acquainted. What do you say, doll?"  
  
"I say lead the way, handsome, but there is someone I want you to meet before we do that."  
  
"Who?" Maddock inquired.  
  
Meow smiled and took him by the hand. She escorted him to an area of Brooklyn that he always bypassed. He took notice of the muscular dockworkers and such as they sauntered past these men. He wondered where they were headed as she kept a tight reign on his hand, never letting go.  
  
They appeared to be heading to Pier 21 where he spotted a very handsome young man with a pretty companion in his lap. Spot's eyes lit up at the sight of his dear friend.  
  
"Hey, how's it rollin', Meow?"  
  
"Spot, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Maddock."  
  
Maddock just looked at Spot with undemanding eyes. Spot, however, was more challenging.  
  
"Hello, Spot. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Good things I hope."  
  
"Most definitely." Said Maddock.  
  
Spot then turned to Morning Dew who was kissing the side of his neck and blowing in his ear. Spot just studied this new arrival to his territory. Although Spot no longer worked as a newsie, the docks were still viewed as his province. He rubbed Morning Dew's thigh as he decided to interrogate this good-looking stud who had taken an interest in his best female friend.  
  
"So, how do ya know my goil, Meow?"  
  
"We met in a bar. She came up to me and we just got to talking and all. That's pretty much all there is to it."  
  
Spot just looked at him suspiciously. Normally, he knew that Meow was known to tease guys, but he wanted to check out Maddock. He had player written all over him. And as the old saying goes, it takes one to know one.  
  
Spot slowly lifted Morning Dew from his lap and strutted towards Maddock with Meow looking on. Spot needed to get a better look at this lady killer. He circled him like a shark closing in on its prey. Maddock didn't falter, however. He figured that Spot was trying to inspect him for deficiencies of any kind. After the careful inspection, Spot looked right into Maddock's green eyes with his piercing blue ones with a ferocious intensity.  
  
"Get dis and get it right. Meow is a very special friend of mine. I don't wanna hear of ya doing her wrong. Ya got dat?" Maddock nodded in affirmation to Spot's requests. Spot then leaned forward and sinisterly whispered.  
  
"And if ya get her pregnant, I'm gonna give you the abortion. Is dat clear?"  
  
"Crystal clear." Maddock said.  
  
Spot then smirked at him and proceeded to go back to his girlfriend, but not before pausing to tell Meow something. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. He then gave her a hug and she walked back to Maddock.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Maddock asked.  
  
"You'll see, sweetie." She said, giving him a mischievous grin.  
  
Spot looked on as the two departed. He then turned his attentions back to Morning Dew, who whispered something salacious in his ear.  
  
"Do you want to try that later?" She asked.  
  
"We can try that now, lust bunny!"  
  
Morning Dew knew that Spot's birthday was coming up and she wanted to do something a little special for him. "So, tell me, kitten. What are ya gettin' me for my boithday?"  
  
"I'm not telling, Spot."  
  
Spot gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "Aw, come on, darling. You can tell me." He said, rubbing her back and pulling her further into his lap. She just kissed his cheek and ran her hands through his silky tresses.  
  
Spot just looked at her with a smirk. "Okay, okay. You win. I'll wait for my present, you sexy thing, you. I bet you're wearing a thong made of licorice, aren't ya?" Morning Dew just smiled.  
  
(A/N: I know thongs did not exist back then, but I couldn't resist putting that in.)  
  
~  
  
The night was peaceful and quaint as Jack set the dinner table. He wanted to cook a cozy little dinner for Brett and thought of it as a nice gesture to celebrate their being a couple. He looked back on several discussions the two had shared. He had just finished lighting a candle when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Exhaling, he opened it to be met by a rather pleasing presence.  
  
"Hello, Jack."  
  
"Hi, Brett, welcome to my humble abode."  
  
Brett entered his apartment with ease. She casually scanned the dwelling to find it rather neat and in order. Men usually did not have such clean quarters unless their mother, wife, or girlfriend tidied up the place. Or he had cleaned it up himself thoroughly before she got there, which happened to be the case.  
  
Jack pulled back her chair so that she could take a seat. He then went into the kitchen to retrieve the meal that he had prepared.  
  
"I hope ya like Irish stew. I made it myself."  
  
"I'm sure I'll like it." Brett reassured.  
  
Throughout dinner, the two conversed as if there was no tomorrow. They ate and laughed and had such a pleasant time together. Although Jack wished to take her out to dinner, he thought that this was a more welcoming and intimate way to open up. It was unexpected what she did to his heart. He knew that there was somebody somewhere that he needed to love in the dark as well as in the light.  
  
After dinner, the two continued to talk. Brett gave a little more background information on her life. She mentioned that her parents had moved back to New Orleans and that they wanted her to write to them as much as possible. They were a slightly hesitant to leave New York and their only child, but they knew that Brett would not have wanted to leave New York and all of her friends and all. Even though she was a grown woman, they still saw her as their little girl. Jack mentioned that he also was an only child. He gave her a concise dissertation of his life and all. He told her about his mother and father and how he is glad that he has reached a point in his life where he could look back and be grateful for all of the things in his life that he had experienced. It was hard, but it could have been worse. In some ways, he was blessed.  
  
Jack slowly got up and walked up to her. She looked up at him, still pristine and proper. Jack reached for her hand and began walking her to another area of his apartment. Brett's heartbeat began beating faster as she realized where Jack was taking her. Entering the lair where he laid his head, Jack kept his cool. He looked over to her, sensing her anxiety. He pulled her closer to him, forcing her to look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
He then pulled her into an impassioned kiss as he held her close to him. He began to sit down on the bed, pulling her down to his lap. He began kissing her neck and down towards her cleavage as she held her head back and thoroughly enjoyed the attention he was giving her. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.  
  
As he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack paused the kissing and walked to her bed. He laid her upon the bed and spread himself over her. Quickly, their lips connected again. They soon came apart, only for his lips to travel down her neck. Brett moaned slightly as she ran her hands through his hair. He slipped his hand up her leg and caressed her thigh, feeling how firm her legs were. Then, he began to free her of her undergarments. Her black stockings remained as Jack found it quite sexy that they stopped in mid-thigh and he wanted to have her wear them while they were about to engage themselves in the physical act that most women and all men enjoy.  
  
He proceeded to open his shirt to reveal his washboard stomach and hard chest. Brett's eyes widened at the sight of his body. He had the body of a Greek god. His body rivaled Michelangelo's statue of David she thought. He turned her over to unfasten the corset that she wore. He had been waiting for the longest to see what her body looked like. He knew that she possessed a nice figure judging by the clothes she wore, but he wanted to see her in the flesh, wearing nothing but a smile. As soon as he slid the corset off of her, he threw it to the floor along with her dress and his pants. She took the initiative to remove his underpants. Sliding them down with ease, she kissed him down from his neck to his navel as he held her head at his stomach. She saw the large bulge between his legs and knew that he wanted her to expose himself to her in all his glory.  
  
Gently, he pushed her back so that she fell flat onto the sheets. He quickly threw himself onto her and thrust his fleshy tool into her. She took him all the way into her as he mounted her. He did not want to be forceful, but he wanted to do her immensely. He wanted her to know that they were making love because they were in love. His thrusts were rhythmical and sensuous as he stirred himself in her tight entrails. She moaned and roamed her hands up and down his back as their lovemaking continued. Jack reached for her thighs and lifted them for deeper penetration. The more he drove himself into her, the more she allowed for the control of her body. She tried to catch her breath as he kept up his beautiful pace.  
  
Brett moaned louder as Jack mounted her harder and faster than before. He held her buttocks firmly as his breathing became harder and he felt himself reaching the peak of an awesome climax. He knew that he was going to come hard. As he came, he felt her shivering beneath him as she was experiencing multiple orgasms of her own. She took hold of his solid backside as she could not contain herself any longer. He then collapsed on top of her, burying her further into the sheets. He stayed inside of her until his manhood went down to its pre-erect stage. He remained on top of her, waiting for her to open her eyes and acknowledge him. She looked up at him lovingly.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
She only responded with a kiss. Jack hoped that he did not cause any memories of her rape to occur as they were having sex. Her moans were obviously signs of enjoyment. And Jack had never known a woman that did not enjoy his sexual expertise in the bedroom. He continued to kiss her, liking the way she felt against his skin; their heartbeats beating in unison as their chests touched each others.  
  
"Do ya love me?"  
  
Brett looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"Do ya love me?" He asked again.  
  
She looked at him pondering his question. This question had crossed her mind before. She thought that she could not love another man for a while, at least, not until she got over the horrors of her previous relationship. She then determined for herself that it was not a relationship that she had with her former fiancé. One must relate in order to be in a relationship. She related to Jack, in more ways than one. Jack's presence proved to her that she could be safe from physical and mental danger. If he could step up to the challenge of regaining her trust in men, then she knew that it was because he loved her.  
  
"You'll never find someone who loves ya tender like I do." He said. "No matter where ya search, you'll nevah find someone who cares about ya da way I do." She just looked at him.  
  
"I'm not bragging on myself, baby, but I'm da one who loves ya and dere's no one else that will love ya like me."  
  
She responded with a heated and passionate kiss. "I love you, Jack."  
  
Jack deepened the kiss as he felt himself growing hard once more to take her in his fierce passion again. He needed to be inside of her again. He entered her as she wrapped her slender arms around his body. They made direct eye contact as they made love once again. She thought that she saw his eyes turn green as the power of his lust-driven passion overtook his senses.  
  
He wanted to please her once more after the first lovemaking session. Quickly, he stopped, pulled himself out of her, and turned her over onto her stomach. She found this interesting that Jack wanted to do it in another position. He made contact with her once again; she breathed harder as she felt him slide with ease into her. She delighted in the kinkiness of his sexual fulfillment as he continued to thrash his body into hers. She felt no pain, only pleasure as he took her yet again. She loved the way he felt inside of her; his manhood overtaking her senses and ascending her to the heights of satisfaction.  
  
Without admonition, she sighed loudly, causing Jack to smile as he knew he was pleasing her once more. He bit the back of her neck, holding her close to him. Within time, Jack came loudly and harder than before. He buried his face into the pillow, breathing heavily. His sweat drenched the both of them as they laid in his bed totally exhausted. He lifted himself slightly off of her as to not be too heavy on her small body. He slid himself out of her with ease as he moved to lie beside her. He stroked her back gently as she recuperated. She felt wonderful at this moment. She felt renewed and whole again. This was the most erotic experience that she has had in her entire life. Even her ex-fiancé did not make her feel this good. She looked over at Jack seeing that he was looking right at her with loving eyes.  
  
She studied his eyes as they locked their vision onto one another. Jack felt a surge of romantic energy when she looked at him. He wanted to be her friend, her protector, and her lover.  
  
She rested her eyes for a few minutes before watching Jack go to sleep. He looked so angelic in his sleeping phase, even as a full-grown man, he possessed that child-like quality that all women found attractive. She found him rugged and smooth, hard and soft, gentle and tough. In an instant, she knew that she found someone special.  
  
~  
  
On a sunny day in the middle of the streets of Manhattan, newsies by the dozens were standing in line waiting for their papers in the usual manner. It was approaching noon and the evening edition was ready to roll. One by one, the newsies were serviced and proceeded to leave the distribution office to carry the banner. Hand in hand, Jack and Brett walked down the street to the distribution office. Jack greeted the many newsies that were present. He also addressed the employees that were nearby as they passed through the establishment. Some of the workers were on their way to lunch when Jack escorted Brett to another section of the workplace.  
  
He walked up to a door and turned the knob, pleasantly pleased to find that it was unlocked. In the dark, Jack guided Brett downstairs as the bit of sunlight had shown itself halfway down the staircase. Brett soon found out that he was taking her to the basement of the World's distribution office.  
  
"Damn, dis place hasn't really changed, except dat it's clean."  
  
It was a long memory from the last time Jack was down there. He remembered walking into that dreary, dusty old room with nothing but rickety furniture and platen press to keep him company.  
  
He fondly remembered how he and Denton, along with the help of David and Sarah, printed the Newsies Banner and distributed it throughout New York. What an accomplishment, he thought to himself. He recanted the story to Brett with a twinkle in his eye that Brett immediately detected. He felt proud of himself that he had a hand in history. He even told her about how he turned scab and was required to sleep in that basement. He wanted to share this bit of information with her and show her. He brought her around to the press and showed her how it worked. She was impressed. She found it intriguing to know this bit of information about him. He looked around the place some more, thinking back on that glorious time when he was just 17. He then looked at her as she stood at a distance from him.  
  
"Come here." He told her. Casually, Brett walked over to him like a schoolgirl approaching a heartthrob. Gently, Jack reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He took his other hand and softly pushed her face skyward as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.  
  
He then reached down and felt her clothed breasts as they continued to explore each other's mouths with their oh-so-willing tongues. Jack moaned as his hands touched her all over. He had to briefly tear his mouth from hers to catch his breath. He was sweating already.  
  
"What if someone hears us?"  
  
"Then they should take notes." He said before seizing her lips once more.  
  
He held her by both hands and pulled her to a cot that stood where the shaky old bed that he slept in used to be. He pulled her down toward his lap. As he pulled her further towards his body, she felt something. It was rigid and she was seated right on top of it. She looked at Jack and he kissed her on the cheek, moving his lips down and placing butterfly kisses on her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, her heavy hair was pushed from her throat by his large hand as his hot breath breezed into her ear. When he spoke, his mouth rubbed against her earlobe. She had smiled as she almost suppressed a shiver. Jack gave a smirk; he knew his affect of her.  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"  
  
Jack did not know what she said, but he knew that it was sexy. "What didja just say ta me, baby?"  
  
"Do you want to go to bed with me?"  
  
Jack released his member from his pants. "Does dis answer your question?"  
  
Smiling salaciously, Brett kissed him hungrily and caressed his hard, thick tool for a while just before Jack threw her onto the cot, hovering over her. She removed her pantalets quickly and spread her café au lait-tinted legs wide open so Jack could have his way with her.  
  
He thrust himself into her without hesitation. He drove himself into her as she moaned contentedly. The touch of her skin was silky smooth as was his and he had to savor the feel of her now. Having sex in a public place heightened Jack's desires. As his thrusts became more rhythmical, she reveled beneath him in his taking of her body. She made the savage beast inside of him roar until he cried.  
  
His heavy breathing made it all the merrier for her. She loved hearing him beg for more of her, both verbally and emotionally. As soon as he came, he lowered himself onto her in a tiring state. Dripping with sweat, his eyes gazed over her face as he watched her sleep lightly. Her light breathing was evidenced by the graceful heaving of her chest as it went up and down.  
  
He whisked his lips delicately across hers as she rested. He could feel her heartbeat as his chest touched hers. He then rested his head on her breasts, listening to the endless sound of that wonderful rhythm. Together, with her, he felt complete. 


	8. Love Cuts Just Like A Knife

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets Morning Dew, and Meow own themselves.  
  
Chapter 8: Love Cuts Just Like A Knife  
  
Brett was quite busy all day. Agnes was on her day off and Cocoa and Brynn were occupied with check-ups throughout the hostel. Ms. Barrett had given Brett an inventory list to go over. While going over the list of supplies that Ms. Barrett wanted replenished, she was startled by a sudden presence.  
  
"Hey, sexy!"  
  
"Jack! Are you on your lunch break or something?" She said as she came from behind the desk and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted ta know if ya wanna go ta dat cabaret show tomorrow. Da Crimson Cabaret?"  
  
"Of course, Jack. You know Cocoa and Brynn went there a while back and they raved about it. They asked me to go with them, but I declined. I wanted to go there with you." Jack smiled.  
  
"Well, now dat we have been tagedda for a while, I think it's about time I take ya there."  
  
"Good, because God knows how many other handsome New Yorkers would be willing to take me out to a nightclub where the women wear garter belts and French lingerie." She teased.  
  
Right before leaving, Jack bean tickling her until she fell helplessly into his arms. He then kissed her adoringly.  
  
"Jack!" she cried quietly, remembering that Ms. Barrett was in her office not too far away. Jack just ignored her playful protest and drenched her with his moist lips. They were a long, hot, carnal kisses that he administered to her. He caressed her body as did this, being both gentlemanly and lewd at the same time.  
  
"If she catches us like this she'll kill you."  
  
"Some things are worth dying for." He said, smiling wickedly. Brett playfully rolled her eyes at him. He gave her one last kiss before dashing out of the door.  
  
She stood against the desk sighing. She was quite content with Jack being in her life. She just stood there glowing until she was met by a friendly heckler.  
  
"Damn, Brett! I wish you told me that you were such a champion in the kissing department. I would've locked lips with your pretty little ass a long time ago!"  
  
"Oh, you!!!!" She said as she lunged forward to smack him as he ran away laughing down the hallway, with Brett just right behind him.  
  
Afterward, Brynn, Cocoa, and Brett were hanging out in the lobby talking girl talk as usual when there was nothing to do and the boarding house was border-free. In an instant, Cocoa decided to interrogate Brett.  
  
"So, does Jack Kelly do it for you?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think that he has been doing a lot for you. You have always had a pleasant disposition, but it has greatly enhanced since you've been seeing Jack."  
  
"I've noticed that, too." Added Brynn. Brett could not deny it.  
  
"So, what's he like in bed?"  
  
"Cocoa, his ass is so tight, you can bounce a quarter off of it!"  
  
"You lucky girl!" Brynn exclaimed.  
  
As the girls were lapping it up with laughter, Maddock casually strolled in on the girls' discussion. "What did I just walk in on, huh?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Brynn and Cocoa insisted.  
  
"I heard something about a tight ass. Would either of you ladies like to check mine out?"  
  
"We would, but my boyfriend would be very upset. And God knows what he'd do to you."  
  
"That's right. And besides, don't you have a girlfriend?" Cocoa asked.  
  
"You could say that." Maddock grinned.  
  
"Well, you can quit while you're ahead and leave Brett alone. She's got a man, lover boy." Brynn said.  
  
"Hey, just because I can't order, doesn't mean I can't look at the menu, now can I?"  
  
"Well, maybe your ass should go on a diet!" Cocoa snapped.  
  
Maddock just rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Love you, too, Cocoa." He said grinning as he left the ladies to continue their tête-à-tête in the parlor.  
  
~  
  
Several months have passed and life could not be greater for Jack Kelly. He had been working at the iron works in his new position as foreman for a while now and he loved it. As expected from the mouth of his immediate supervisor months before, he was one of the top contenders for the position and was appointed the designation. He and Brett celebrated by going out to dinner at DuMonde's, a quaint little French restaurant that he hadn't been to in a long time.  
  
In the middle of dinner, Jack leaned over and gave her an unexpected kiss. Brett looked at him slightly surprised.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
Brett just smiled as she looked down at her lap. She shyly smiled as she brought her eyes to meet his. His gaze told her that she did the right thing. She made the correct decision to get involved with Jack. Jack just tilted his head sideways as she smiled at him.  
  
"Ya have a smile as sweet as butter, ya know dat?"  
  
"Would you like to taste my smile to be sure?"  
  
Jack bent forward and directed a passionate kiss. He got a little frisky as he ran his fingers through part of her hair. Jack had no qualms about being so affectionate in public. It even prompted a couple who was sitting not far from them to make out right there in the restaurant.  
  
Jack fondly reminisced on that event. He was extremely glad to have such a loving, caring, and supportive woman in his life.  
  
After dinner, they meandered back to his apartment. He ushered her straight to his bedroom. Kissing her eagerly, he slid off his jacket and suspenders as she stealthily unzipped his trousers' front. She stroked his hard, thick member continuously, rubbing the top with her thumb repeatedly.  
  
Jack became more aggressive with his kisses and groping. He couldn't stand it any longer. He moved his hands to the back of her dress and unbuttoned them one by one. She did the same thing to the front of his shirt as she ached to put her dainty hands on his powerful, tanned chest. He bit the side of her neck as if he wanted to taste her. He didn't hurt her, however, and she did not cry out in pain. She loved it, actually.  
  
In a quick gesture of haste, he pushed her down onto the bed and lifted her skirt. He drew down her pantalets and began rubbing and fingering her private place. She exhaled suddenly as he did this; his preparation for intercourse was to stave off her nervousness, if any, that she had. He lay on top of her as he did this, wanting to feel the softness of her naked breasts against his hard body. He felt his fingers moisten as she was turned on by the touch of his manly hands. He then proceeded to open the front of his pants and positioned himself between her as she spread her legs open to him. Within a few moments, he entered her. She gasped sweetly, with closed eyes and parted lips. He mounted her with all his love, slowly at first, then faster. He took immediate control of her body as he made love to her with a passion that she had only experienced with him. She was thrilled by the dominance of her body by this handsome, sexy, hazel-eyed man.  
  
Once they came, they laid on the bed panting and gasping for air. Breathless and nude, Brett turned over on to her side as Jack laid on his back, eyes closed and  
  
"Ya know, when I look into your eyes, I see somethin' money can't buy. And I knew dat if ya gave us a try, I'd work harder for ya, Brett. I do love you." He then covered her with hot, luscious kisses while they recuperated before going at it once more.  
  
~  
  
The following week, Blink, Sweets, Mush, and Racetrack decided to hang out at Paddy's Tavern together. It was a Saturday night and the crew wanted to dance and enjoy themselves and be crazier than normal. While they drank to their hearts' content, Racetrack decided to fill them in on his "date" with Cocoa and Brynn.  
  
"Well, Blink, it looks like you won't be da only one getting laid for a while."  
  
"Whatta ya mean, Race?" Blink asked as Sweets sat in his lap, sucking on his neck.  
  
"Well, I had been hanging out with Brynn and Cocoa for a few months now, and I think I'm gonna make my move on them."  
  
Everyone looked at Race aghast. "Make your move!? Those two wouldn't touch you with a 20 foot pole!" Mush declared.  
  
'You say dat now, but when those two dames get ta taste a piece of dis Italian sausage, they'll be beggin' for more, Mush!"  
  
Mush just rolled his eyes and drank his beer. Blink and Sweets continued making out with each other in front of everyone when Maddock and Meow walked in. They made themselves comfortable at the bar. The bartender took their orders and promptly poured their drinks. Maddock ran his hands across the back of her shoulders as she turned around to check out her new surroundings. She seemed uninterested and unresponsive to his advances.  
  
Maddock wanted Meow to come over to Manhattan for once. He had been in Brooklyn off and on to see her, but she still kept him at arms length, teasing him every chance she got. He was getting tired of trying to conquer her and was going to tell her that he was losing interest in her and was going to move on.  
  
As Meow cased the joint, she saw a cute, Italian-looking male with an unlit cigar in his mouth. He noticed her when she entered the bar, but kept looking bashfully away. She decided to give him a run for his money.  
  
As she sipped her drink, she sensuously licked her lips free of the remaining droplets of the alcoholic beverage on her painted, red lips. It seemed to have worked; she caught his attention. Racetrack coolly lit his cigar and proceeded eyeing her. Meow kept her cool as she decided to flirt openly with Race. Maddock was too busy drinking his beer to notice what was going on, which worked to her advantage.  
  
She quickly turned around in her seat. She sat with her arms folded and her bedroom eyes focused on Racetrack's dark brown ones. She began running her hand through her soft hair, breathing heavily as Racetrack kept his eyes on this obviously sexy vixen.  
  
As the flirting continued, Mush and Blink looked at Race wondering why he was so quiet. "Are ya okay, Race?" Inquired Mush.  
  
"Me so horny." Race replied.  
  
Everybody at the table looked at him like he was crazy. Even Sweets had to stop her molestation of her handsome boyfriend to do a double take at Race.  
  
Mush and Blink glanced over to the bar to see who or what had captured Race's attention. Meow continued to use her feminine whiles and flirtatious ways to awaken his sexual urges. She began gliding her hand along her clavicle and down the sides of her firm bosom as she gave him a sumptuous look. Race could feel himself growing harder by the second.  
  
Maddock had not paid attention to Meow's antics. He was too busy ruminating over how he was going to tell her that he was not going to deal with her anymore. As soon as he looked over at her, he saw that she was heavily engaged in a scintillating game of tease and torture. He immediately glimpsed at the object of her supposed desires and freaked.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here!?" He screamed to her.  
  
"What does it look like?" She snapped back.  
  
"You see. I can't deal with you. I was going to tell you that I didn't want to have anything to do with you because you seem to be blowing me off, but now I see why you act the way you do. You just flirt like there's no tomorrow!"  
  
"And like you don't?" She snapped.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means what it means, cutie." She huskily said. Maddock didn't know what she meant until he realized that she was giving him a taste of his own medicine with a twist. He knew that he really liked her. He did not want her to be another girl that he could bed and add her to his lists of conquests. He really liked this one.  
  
"Well, if I decide to take myself off of the market for flirting, will you do the same?"  
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"If you can step up to the challenge."  
  
"I accept." Meow stated before drawing him towards her hard body and encasing his lips with her own. After paying for their drinks, Maddock put his arm around her and left the tavern, heading back to his place.  
  
"By the way, Spot didn't give you a curfew did he?"  
  
"Spot doesn't change my diapers or pay my bills."  
  
He looked into her eyes and pulled her into a stimulating kiss. Race's mouth damn near hit the floor. He straight away went back to savoring his drink, taking his mind off of the sexpot that captured his attention for the past several minutes. It didn't matter though. He had two other women on his mind. And the one at the bar told him that he did have what it takes to attract women.  
  
"Wow, three women after me at once. Now I know how da players feel! Cupid won't have his foot in my ass anymore!" Race exclaimed.  
  
"Here's ta da sex with da best private parts in da woild!" Blink said before pulling Sweets into a heated kiss.  
  
"And here's ta swimmin' with bow-legged women!" Mush said, adding to the humor of the situation.  
  
Later on that night, the trio decided to call it a night before Paddy's closed. Racetrack went home to take care of his business before hitting the sack. All of the sexual tension of the night between him and the sex kitten at the bar and watching Sweets turn-on her boyfriend right in front of him made him want to get laid as soon as possible. He thought about paying a prostitute for a night, but decided against it when he saw the line up of women coursing through the streets. He decided to jerk-off and call it a night.  
  
Meanwhile, things were not so quiet at Mush and Blink's apartment. As Mush was trying to sleep, he heard dozens of noises coming from Blink's room. Most of them were the moans of Sweets, but many of them were the heavy grunting sounds of Blink's voice as the sound of a slap came across his hard backside where Sweets landed her paddle. She rubbed his firm buttocks after each slap only to administer a harder one. They liked playing games with each other. Kinky games in particular.  
  
Sweets was in control for the first half of the session. She loved having power over Blink. And Blink had no problem being under her sexy, domineering spell. She had a bewitching quality only he understood. It was one of the reasons why they loved each other so much.  
  
Blink then decided to be the dominant partner. He tied Sweets to the bed with some silk scarves that she brought, tying both her arms and legs apart. He dominated his body with full force and she enjoyed every minute of it. Sweets relished in his governance of her.  
  
"When you're standing up, you're in charge. When you're lying down, I'm in charge." Sweets just gave him the most lascivious grin she had ever given to her handsome lover.  
  
Even though their room were not next door to Mush's, Blink and Sweets created enough of a sexual ruckus to wake up the entire apartment. Mush got thirsty and went into the kitchen to quench his thirst. Clad in only underpants that were clinging to his muscular rear and thighs, he walked into the kitchen and reached into the icebox for the bottle of milk that was halfway full. Gulping it all down in one motion, he continued hearing the echoes of Sweets' loud but sexy whimpers as Blink mounted her with extraordinary force and skill. There were several reasons why she loved this blonde sex god, and this was one of them.  
  
Mush walked quietly over to the door and put his ear to the door as he noticed that the sounds got quieter. He then heard the whispers of the two lovers telling each other that they loved one another over and over. Mush smiled as he thought it was cute of them to engage in such virile, sexual escapades one minute and then get romantic by whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears the next.  
  
Mush just shook his head and went back to his room. He was happy that Blink had someone with him that he could both love and be loved by. He thought about how he had given Jack love advice, but found it odd that he did not have anyone to love him. But he was still young, he reasoned. He would meet somebody soon enough.  
  
~  
  
Since Jack's schedule had changed a while back from working every day and having two days off chosen at random by the director, to working Monday through Friday with weekends off, he spent all of his free time with Brett. Brett had also asked Ms. Barrett to schedule her to not work weekends as well. She did it to spend more time with Jack. She would sometimes spend the night at Jack's apartment, much to his delight. He missed having a woman in his dwelling and waking up to a shapely, feminine figure lying next to him in his bed. He would wake her up with a kiss every time she stayed over. She would even cook breakfast for him and clean. He loved this relationship as much as he loved her. He considered taking himself off of the market when his heart was broken twice before, but he knew that there was someone out there that would take care of him. And he would graciously return the favor.  
  
Brett was heavily involved in washing the dishes when all of a sudden she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist. Jack stood over her as he looked down at the sink. He lifted her hand from the soapy water and kissed it. He rubbed the suds as he caressed her fingers.  
  
"Ya wanna go ta go eat at Tibby's for lunch or dinner later on? Dat way ya won't have ta mess with da dishes again."  
  
"Consider me there, handsome." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
  
~  
  
The attractive duo headed to Tibby's as planned. With a grandiloquent display of graciousness, Jack began helping her off with her coat. The garment dropped from her shoulders, exposing a plain, silk blouse that she changed into before they left. The cut in front was provocatively low. His eyes then fell upon her breasts. Jack tried not to look so hard. He cordially escorted her to the table.  
  
Once the waiter approached them with menus, the two began recounting what was going on at their prospective places of employment. He mentioned how being in the supervisory capacity was not as frightening as he thought. He loved knowing that they could talk about anything. He felt that if he poured his heart into a glass and offered it like wine, she could drink it. He could take a walk on the beach and make a wish on every wave. Or find a carousel and ride, or kiss in every cave in any one of the amazing attractions at Coney Island.  
  
Once their orders came to their table, Brett immediately dove into her lunch. Jack just gawked at her as she ate her food hurriedly. "Slow down, baby. It's not gonna run away from ya! Calm down." He said while trying to contain his laughter. Brett diffidently looked down as she swallowed her meal.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just eager to eat is all."  
  
"That's okay, sweetie. I know what it's like ta be hungry."  
  
He placed his hand on her thigh underneath the table. She liked it when he touched her out of tenderness and care. She knew the minute she met him that he was something special. Someone she could cherish.  
  
They saw some of the newsies come in for their lunch after selling the evening edition. Jack acknowledged them as they all said their hellos. Jack warmheartedly looked back on his days as a newsie. He remembered what it was like to make a dime a day and get a few black eyes every once in a while. But that was the past. Through it all, he knew that he would do alright for himself.  
  
Soon after leaving Tibby's, they decided to head to Central Park. They made themselves comfortable underneath a tree on the lush, green grass of the well-visited park. They watched as people passed by enjoying the beautiful weather while being accompanied by a spouse or significant other, or a child, or dog. They caught sight of other couples strolling for a walk through the park as well as those who relaxed as they did among the greenery.  
  
Brett witnessed a woman walking with a baby carriage in the distance. The woman seemed elated as she pushed the carriage that contained a sleeping infant. She nodded her head in acknowledgement of Brett as Brett returned the gesture to the passing mother.  
  
Jack turned to Brett and took her by the hand. "How do ya like life with me? Are ya happy, baby?"  
  
"I'm very happy, Jack. Happier than I've ever been in my life thanks to you."  
  
"Good, because there's something I'm wanna do."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"This." He said as he attacked her with a wave of tickles from his sizeable hands. She laughed so hard, she felt the need to run away from him. Once able to release herself from his grip, she ran. Jack got up and chased her as she zigzagged her way from his pursuit of her. She decided to hide behind a large tree as she took time out to catch her breath. She peeked from around the tree to locate Jack's position. She found a man walking by looking at a pocket watch, a boy skipping through down the path, and two women heavily engaged in conversation, but no Jack. Puzzled, she walked out from behind the tree looking for her lover.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Stunned, she turned around at the sound of his sexy voice. Immediately, she ran to avoid his capture. She only made it a few feet when she felt something come down over her and wrap around her waist. She looked down to find herself within a rope. Jack hid the rope in his jacket's pocket and wanted to play a few childish pranks with her. He thought the idea of lassoing her was a fun idea. He pulled her towards him as she held onto the rope and looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"You're so sneaky."  
  
"Not as sneaky as doing this!" He picked her up and twirled her around several times as she screamed in a mixture of fun and fear. He then placed her on her feet as she grabbed her head to catch herself from the vertigo. She sat down and rested on the grass until the lightheadedness subsided.  
  
He smiled the entire time until she was right beneath him. He then became serious. "I love you, Brett. Remember dat." She found it a cute gesture for him to get out the rope he used to wear around his waist as a belt during his days as a newsie and when he harbored his dreams of going to Santa Fe. She was surprised that he did not wear his cowboy hat while he roped her. They stood their kissing each other tenderly as they relished in each others arms in the middle of one of the many New York commons.  
  
~  
  
Coming back to his home, Jack entered his apartment calmly. He quietly put his coat on the back of a chair and walked to the kitchen to retrieve a drink out of the icebox. He hung out with Mush and Blink at their place playing poker with Race. He won a couple of rounds, but Blink won the most, being that his favorite good luck charm and sex toy, Sweets, was present. Her luck still seemed to be working to Blink's advantage. He saw Sweets administer a bite mark to Blink's neck after winning a round of poker. Blink and Sweets then excused themselves and headed to the bedroom, leaving Jack, Race, and Mush to finish playing their game. The guys heard Sweets loud moans of ecstasy as Blink's hand came in hard contact with her rear- end.  
  
Jack had already broken the news to the guys about the special assignment that he accepted and he was pondering on how to break the news to Brett. Slowly, he walked into the bedroom where she was sound asleep.  
  
Nudging her lightly as he sat on the bed, Jack coaxed awake. "Jack, why are you in so late?"  
  
"Oh, I was hanging out with da guys at there place. I'm sorry if I had ya worried." She just looked at him lovingly.  
  
"Listen, um, there's something I have ta tell ya. I have ta go ta Chicago for a few months for an assignment. They need foreman at dis iron works down there and my boss asked me ta do it. I'd be paid a lot of money for doing it and it's only for a little while."  
  
"How long is a little while?"  
  
Jack bit his lip. "Six months."  
  
Brett was stunned silent. She didn't know what to do. "You're going to be away for six months? Jack, how could you do this to me? How could you accept a job in another state without telling me?"  
  
She was practically yelling. Jack feared that she would react this way. "Listen, baby, I'm going ta be back. The six months is gonna pass before ya know it. And think of how much money I'm gonna be making. I'll send ya money every week. Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave ya high and dry."  
  
Brett jumped out of the bed and paced the room back and forth. She couldn't believe what was happening. She and Jack were having such a beautiful relationship going and he goes and accepts a job somewhere that will take him away from her. Who knows what will happen when he goes away. Will he meet another woman? Will he cheat on her like her ex-fiancé before her? Why was this happening to her?  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to us?"  
  
"I'm doing this for da both of us, baby. If I climb up at da iron works, I can be top dog someday. Don't ya want dat, sweetie?" He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"But you'll be gone away from me. How can I get along without you, Jack?"  
  
"Ya got along fine without me before ya met me. Don't worry, everything will be alright. You'll see." He said as he hugged her tight.  
  
She was starting to wonder why she got involved with another man. She knew that she would be hurt again. She hoped those weren't Jack's intentions. Jack just did what was in the best interest for the both of them. How could she not love a man like that? How could she be upset with him? And, most importantly, how could she tell him that she was carrying his child? 


	9. Lonely Is The Only Other Company

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, and Meow own themselves.  
  
Chapter 9: Lonely Is The Only Other Company  
  
It had been two months since Jack had left New York for Chicago. He was getting along quite well in the Windy City even though his love was not with him. It was a bittersweet departure when he said his goodbyes to Brett. Her dark eyes pleaded for him to stay, and he wanted so much to do so, but this assignment meant a lot to Jack's future career and to the company. He had a lot weighing in his favor on becoming foreman at the iron works. He was one of the best employees they had. And obviously someone thought that Jack had what it took to rise in the ranks of the corporation.  
  
Brett knew that, in the long run, Jack had made the right decision, but it hurt her that he was leaving her at a time when she really needed him. She should have told him then, when she saw the train departing and his looking through the window at her as the train pulled off. He waved and screamed "I love you, Brett." at the top of his lungs as her figure became a small mirage in the distance. She almost wanted to yell, "I'm pregnant." to him, but couldn't gather the courage. No one except her and God knew of her pregnancy.  
  
At the boarding house, Ms. Barrett had left Cocoa in charge of the fancy hostel. Cocoa had distributed the various tasks to everyone. Brett was busy at work dusting a tall dresser which required her to step on a somewhat tall ladder. Brynn was not far away as she was in a room across the way from the room Brett was in.  
  
Brynn's allergies were at work as she kept sneezing due to the dust bunnies that kept popping up all over the place as she cleaned the room across the hall. Brett kept blessing her, saying that she must be cursed to be sneezing so much. Brynn agreed.  
  
Suddenly, Brett felt woozy. She held onto the side of the ladder to maintain balance as she tried to stay still until her dizziness subsided.  
  
"Hey, Brett, I have a question for you concerning ladies' underwear. What would you say if your boyfriend got you some.....Brett?"  
  
Maddock stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Brett loosen her grip of the ladder and sprinted forward to catch her as she plummeted toward the floor. Maddock held Brett tightly and dragged her to the bed. He was glad that he was quick on his feet as Brett appeared to have not been lucid. He touched her cheek and kept calling out her name. She did not respond. Brynn and Cocoa came running into the room when Maddock was trying to wake her.  
  
"What happened? Is she alright?" Brynn asked worriedly.  
  
"She fainted. I was just asking her something and she started to fall right off of the ladder. I caught her just in time."  
  
"Good work, Maddock." Cocoa replied. They became a little worried as they noticed that Brett was not coming to when they expected it. Brynn quickly ran as Cocoa instructed her to run to the downstairs bathroom and retrieve the smelling salts from the medicine cabinet. As soon as she came back, Maddock quickly waved the bottle beneath her nose. Immediately, she came to.  
  
"You almost scared me, sweetie. Are you sick or something?" He asked.  
  
"Or something." She said. They all looked at her with unsure expressions spread across their faces. Brett had to come clean with the news of her being expectant. They all rejoiced at the information.  
  
"Man, oh, man. Jack really has some skills, doesn't he?" Maddock teased.  
  
"Brett, I'm so happy for you. What did Jack say? He's got to be happy that you two are having a baby together. You two make such a beautiful couple. I know your children will be beautiful as well." Brynn said.  
  
"How far along are you?" Cocoa asked.  
  
"About five months. I will be showing pretty soon. Not that you will be able to see in these long dresses we always wear!" She joked.  
  
Everyone was happy for her. This was music to their ears.  
  
"Well, since you are a mother-to-be, you certainly cannot be on your feet so much, Brett. You have to do things that require you to not to walk around and all. From now on, you only do the chores that require very little strain on the body. No more climbing up on ladders or picking up heavy objects. If you need something, you ask either me, Brynn, or Maddock to get it, alright?" Cocoa asserted.  
  
"Yes, Mary Williamson. Or should I call you Mother Superior." Brett teased.  
  
"You wish! If I were a nun, I'd drag your ass straight to confession for immediate repentance!"  
  
"Yeah, sure you will." Brett responded with a smile.  
  
The crew made a pact with one another to watch out for Brett's well-being since Jack was not around to take care of her. They agreed to make sure she did not stay on her feet too long and that she ate at least one healthy meal every day. She found it sweet that Maddock became a big brother to her in the sense that he took a great interest in looking out for her. He would even walk her home every day to make sure nothing happened to her on the street. He told her of his newfound love with Spot's best female friend that he had been spending a considerable amount of time with. She was happy that Maddock found someone that he could get serious about. Even though he was still probably a horny guy most of the time, she figured that this Meow could straighten him out.  
  
Be that as it may, she did not find the heart to tell him or her girlfriends of Jack's unawareness of her expecting state. They all assumed that Jack knew that he was going to become a father, constantly praising him and saying that he would be very good in assuming the role of a family man. If only they knew, she thought to herself.  
  
Even with all of this added attention, Brett still felt lonely. At this point, lonely was the only other company in her life, in addition to her friends. Since Jack went away, she felt more alone than ever. It ripped her heart into shreds that she was alone in her apartment. No one to talk to when her friends were doing God knows what with themselves. Jack left her all alone. Maybe if she told him about her pregnancy, he wouldn't have left. Maybe. She did not know for sure.  
  
"Why didn't I tell him? Why didn't I?" She kept asking herself.  
  
"Because he's like all other men. He just wants what's between your legs and will move on. That's why you didn't tell him." The other part of her said. But that can't be true in Jack's case. She knew deep down inside that Jack was different. He wasn't like most other men. He respected women. And did he ever give her the impression that he would have been upset to learn that he spread his seed within her and created another life? The answer was a resonant 'no'.  
  
Then why was she so scared? The answer was summed up in one word: Fear.  
  
~  
  
Maddock went to pick up Meow in Brooklyn as usual. They took turns visiting each other and spending a significant amount of time together. Tonight, Maddock decided to take Meow to see Medda. It had been a while since Maddock went to Irving Hall and he wanted to touch base with seeing her again.  
  
Medda was in rare form this day. She wore a corset that was bright and colorful to match the petticoats she donned. Her normally harmless recital was replaced with a slightly risqué touch. She gyrated and danced with swinging hips as she sang her heart out with much feeling. It was established that ever since the renovation of her beloved vaudeville stage and dance hall that she decided to spice up some of her shows with a little more sex appeal. During this time, youngsters under age 14 were not permitted to attend such shows.  
  
The dancing starlets on the stage were turning the males in the audience into sex hungry wolves. Maddock was no exception. He looked over at Meow as she grabbed his thigh tightly. She wanted to hint to him that she was in the mood for more than making out. It seemed to be working. She winked at him as he looked over at her.  
  
Maddock saw this as the perfect opportunity to take Meow as he wished. Nothing was forbidden anymore. Nothing was going to stop him now. Before she knew it, Maddock swiftly moved forward and planted a sensuous kiss onto her rose-tinted lips. Meow was speechless. Never before has she been kissed by a man in a loving style instead of the lustful manner to which she had become accustomed.  
  
He pulled her to a section of the theatre that was vacant. Usually the stage hands would be hanging about pulling down curtains and rearranging the stage's background for the upcoming performance. Toby the candy-butcher was several feet away as he administered candy to some of the young newsies that came in before going back to the lodging house to hang out some more before heading off to bed. They were too young to see Medda's current show so Toby made sure that they did not enter any further into the establishment.  
  
Maddock dragged Meow towards him with the look of a hunter closing in on its prey. Meow knew this look. She had seen it before on his face and on the face of many other guys. But this time it was different.  
  
Maddock kissed her passionately as his hands roamed her body. She did the same to him as her hands wandered down his back to claim his hard buttocks. He placed butterfly kisses on the side of her neck, moving down towards her cleavage. She took a sniff of his hair as she threw his hat to the floor and massaged his silky black tresses.  
  
He looked over to see that they were not caught. Many of the spectators were heavily involved with the stage antics of the actors and actresses who performed to everyone's delight. Maddock then turned her around and pressed her up against the wall, smothering her with even more lascivious kisses. He lifted up her skirt and began sliding down her short pantalets. She took hold of the front of his pants and slid her hand within his underpants. She stoked his thick member as they continued their oral exploration of one another. Swiftly, he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and hoisted them up as he drove himself into her tight privates. She uttered a sexy whimper, he thought, as he did this. Doing it in a public place was the best thing, she thought. Why she didn't do this before, she wondered.  
  
A couple of young teenage boys were passing by looking for the bathroom when they came across the sexually-charged duo as they had sex up against the wall. They were totally oblivious to the viewers who were enjoying their "show."  
  
Maddock kept grinding and grinding as much as he could until he heard her moan loudly. He felt the need to cover her mouth so that they would not attract any attention. The sounds of the audience were enough to eliminate all chances of that, since the theatre was quite crowded. Within moments, Maddock came thunderously as he held his beautiful lover tightly against his hard body. After holding themselves still for a few minutes, Maddock lowered her legs from around his waist as he slid her down the wall back to her feet. Putting himself away as she primped herself back to looking proper, he stood there and looked at her.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Like heaven." She responded.  
  
Maddock was relieved. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the backstage door, into the streets of Manhattan.  
  
~  
  
Blink and Sweets were hanging out with Morning Dew and Spot. Spot decided to come over to the Manhattan with his sister to meet their significant others. They went to see a flicker and headed over to O'Brien's Pub for drinks and chatting.  
  
Blink wasn't as talkative as he normally was when he was enjoying the company of his sweetheart and friends. Both Blink and Spot had their girlfriends sitting in their laps as they drank their gin and whiskey. Gin seemed to have an indifferent effect on Spot as he was able to handle his liquor quite well. Blink, however, could get slightly tipsy from whiskey. He kept accosting Sweets with heavy kisses and tender gropes as she took light sips of his snifter.  
  
As Spot whispered a mixture of lewd suggestions and sweet nothings in Morning Dew's ear, Blink kept looking at his lady love with adoring eyes. Never before had he ever had a woman that could keep up his pace physically, mentally, and emotionally. In a quick manner, he lifted her up from his lap and escorted her from the bar. Looking at him puzzled, Sweets began to question him.  
  
"Blink, why are we leaving?"  
  
He remained silent until they approached a bench. He sat Sweets down and reached into his back pocket. He retrieved a black velvet box from it and opened it. He sat down beside her and asked her the question that every unmarried female wished of their lover.  
  
"Sweets, will ya marry me?"  
  
Sweets' mouth gaped open from shock. She was not expecting this in the least. She always knew that Blink loved her, but she had no idea that he loved her enough to ask her to be his wife.  
  
Sweets jumped for joy and grabbed his face and planted a slippery, wet kiss onto his lips. "I'll take dat as a yes." Blink said. Sweets hugged him tightly and wanted to celebrate. She pulled him by the hand and led him into another direction.  
  
"Sweets, aren't ya brudda and Dewey gonna be pissed that we left them?"  
  
"Who cares? We are gonna be husband and wife. And I'm gonna thank you da best way I know how." She said with a salacious grin spreading across her face.  
  
"How does chocolate-covered Sweets sound?"  
  
Blink just looked her up and down. "Sounds tasty." He said as the two ran all the way to her place for an evening of kicks.  
  
~  
  
The rain was coming down on hard on Chicago this day. Cold, wet, and bleak was the day in order. He was glad that it was his day off. He didn't feel like working on such a melancholy day in a state of depression. Here he sat in his lonely room looking for his sunshine. All he had were two cigarettes and this broken heart of his.  
  
Jack sat in his hotel room sad and alone. He was torn up inside. It had been four months now and he missed Brett to the extreme. He frequently thought about Brett, wondering what she was doing as he lay in his modest accommodations. He was sure that she was out spending time with her two pretty girlfriends or shopping on the Ladies' Mile with some of the money he sent to her within a letter he wrote. He even had dreams about her while he was away from her. It had been now five months he had been away and he really needed to see her. He missed waking up to her presence. He missed the warmth of her body as she slept next to him.  
  
His urges were also running strong. He hadn't had sex since he left New York. The last lovemaking session was unbelievable. He knew that he had to put in overtime in the bedroom because he was going to be away for so long. He kept his promise to himself that no matter how tempting the Chicago women would be, he would not go that route and be unfaithful. Infidelity was not going to be in his vocabulary. Although he was guilty of committing such in the past with other women, he did not want to do that to Brett. She had been through that before and he wasn't about to put her through that again, even if he could keep it a secret. Even though many of the women, who propositioned them, whether they were prostitutes or respectable ladies looking for a husband, were quite tempting, he stayed strong. He did not succumb to their advances.  
  
Whenever he felt the desire to engage in sexual acts, he either took a cold shower or masturbated. He missed Brett very much. He wished that she was there with him in Chicago. He almost wanted to take her with him. He should've asked, he thought, but he knew that it would be too much trouble for her to be away from her work and hang around Chicago with no friends to keep her company when he wasn't around. His heart ached at not having her around.  
  
He tried keeping his mind on his responsibilities at the foundry. The iron works was not much different from the ones in New York. He had no problem getting along with the employees there. The respected him from minute one. He learned a few tips from the other foremen on how to work efficiently and effectively. Jack took in everything that they taught him and he even gave a few pieces of advice himself that they found helpful.  
  
So far, everything went very well at the foundry. He made sure to help out as much as he could. It was also a good way to keep his mind off of his depression. One thing that added to his sadness was that Brett did not respond to his letters. He knew that she purchased stationary to write. In fact, she was on her way to the stationary shop next to the World's Distribution Office when he invited her to lunch. Even though he was a little disappointed that she did not write back as of yet, he knew in his heart that she missed him.  
  
~  
  
Mush waltzed into Tibby's greeting all of his friends and acquaintances as he was making his way to an empty table. Blink was over in Brooklyn with Sweets, as usual, and he had a lot of time on his hands to kill. A waiter came up to him to take his order as soon as he sat down. Scanning the crowd of patrons his eyes soon fell upon the face of an angel.  
  
Sitting straight across from where he was located was rather pretty young woman. She appeared to be around 16 or 17 in age and seemed to be of a respectable class. He wondered if she took notice of him. She most certainly did. Within a few minutes, Mush's lunch was brought to him. He dined quietly as everyone conversed amongst themselves. The young lady was dining with friends.  
  
Soon after, she got up as she said her goodbyes to her friends. Mush looked up when he saw her rise to her feet. He had hoped that she was not leaving so soon. He was still in the middle of eating when she graced herself past him and exited through the front door. Hastily, Mush munched down the roast beef sandwich and took a big swallow of his coke before throwing money on the table. He got up and raced out of the restaurant to catch up to the girl.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled as she was so many feet away from him. Ordinarily, she would not answer to a strange young man's calling, but she replied to his. She turned around and stopped as he kept running towards her. Breathing heavily, Mush had to catch his breath. She waited patiently as he gathered himself together. As he did this, they quietly inspected each other. Mush saw that she was tall for a girl and possessed pretty, wavy/curly blonde hair. She had dark green eyes that most people mistake for being hazel. She also appeared to have a nice body judging from the clothes she wore. They were not tight, but he could see that she had a nice figure. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Uh, listen, um, I saw ya in there and I noticed that you were looking at me and all and.....well...I just thought dat it would be a good idea to say 'Hello', so 'Hello'."  
  
The young lady smiled sweetly at the curly-haired Adonis as he tried to get his act together. She found it, and him, quite appealing.  
  
"Well, Hello. My name is Elizabeth, but most people call me Sprite."  
  
"Sprite, wow, that's nice. My name is Christopher Meyers, but most people call me Mush."  
  
"Mush? That's different. Why?"  
  
"'Cause of my complexion. It's da color of mush."  
  
"That's cute."  
  
Mush just blushed as he admired the presence of this pleasant acquaintance. She seemed to be refined and earthy all at once. Both haughty and cool. She had a nice body, he thought. Her curves were in all of the right places. She too noticed his physique as she could not stop staring at his muscular arms. She found him quite attractive and she could tell that he was a shy charmer.  
  
"Uh, listen, um, I know da we just met and all but, do ya wanna go somewhere with me sometime?"  
  
Mush was pretty sure that she was going to decline since she did not know him from Adam and they have only spent a couple of moments talking.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Those words were music to his ears. "Great, uh, look, I work at da Manhattan Iron Works and I get off around 5:30 tomorrow. We can catch a vaudeville show or a cabaret or just hang out in Central Park or something."  
  
"That would be nice, Mush. I work at Dodd Bros. Realtors and I get off at 5:00 every day. I'll meet you at 6:00 in front of Tibby's. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great!" He said a little too eagerly. She found it adorable. "I'll see you at six."  
  
"Wonderful, seeya handsome." She said as she walked off. Mush was thunderstruck the entire time.  
  
"She called me 'handsome'." He said to himself. 


	10. Endless Love

Warning: This story contains adult language, adult themes, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Agnes, Maddock, Ms. Barrett, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, and Meow own themselves.  
  
Chapter 10: Endless Love  
  
~~Two Weeks Before Jack's Arrival~~  
  
New York was splendid in all its beauty. The trees were filled with leaves; squirrels ran back and forth across the lush green meadows of the parks through out the city. Brett had given birth to a healthy baby boy in New York State Hospital. Brynn, Cocoa, Maddock, and Agnes went to visit Brett the day she gave birth.  
  
All came bearing gifts for the new arrival. Brynn brought a rattle, Cocoa purchased a silver spoon, and Maddock brought a silver-plated, block-shaped bank. Agnes brought Brett a blanket with baby blue embroidery on it. She made it herself when she was informed that her help would be needed more often once Brett's pregnancy progressed.  
  
"He's beautiful, Brett. I'm really happy for you." Agnes said.  
  
Brett was quite surprised, yet pleased at Agnes' warmth and kindness. She gathered that Agnes was just a bitter young woman who was a victim of circumstance as was evidenced by her harsh disposition. Once Agnes was informed of Brett's pregnancy, her attitude lightened up considerably. She was nicer to everyone, including Maddock, who she always negative words for. Her mother was ailing and she had to spend more time at home, which was why she had not been at the boarding house as much. Cocoa and Brynn, out of kindness, brought Ms. Mulligan soup and bread so that Agnes did not have to run around town shopping with her sick mother lying in bed waiting for her. They told Agnes if she needed any assistance that she could call on them anytime.  
  
Agnes felt like a stone-cold bitch for acting the way she did in the past. Her stuck-up nature and off-putting attitude drove her away from possible friendships. She admitted to herself that Brynn, Cocoa, and Brett were not so bad. And she was jealous of all three women for their independence and solid characters. Her mother was grateful for her co-worker's benevolence. She had always worried about Agnes' manner and wondered if she would ever have any friends. She was glad to see that she had finally come around.  
  
Brett was at her apartment after spending her time in the hospital. The pregnancy went rather well as did the delivery. She was shocked to see that she came through. She never thought about how much pain she would be in and was even more surprised that she survived it. She looked at her sleeping son and smiled to herself. She had been blessed with a gift from God through the genes of Jack Kelly. She could see herself raising her son, protecting him, nurturing him, and loving him all at once with the love only a mother could provide. She could also see Jack loving him in the same manner as she. They made a beautiful child together. Brett loved the attention she and her son were receiving from everyone. Coca, Brynn, Maddock and Ms. Barrett doted on how cute her son was. They couldn't wait to see Jack's face when he would come to see him.  
  
But that was the hard part of it all. Two months before Brett gave birth to young Meade, she revealed to Brynn and Cocoa that she did not tell Jack about her pregnancy. Both were shocked and aghast. Brett begged them not to mention this to anybody; to let everyone think that Jack knew about this and that everything was okay. Although hesitant, they obliged her wishes.  
  
Sitting in her bedroom, the three friends quietly discussed the matter at hand since they knew Jack was coming back soon. Standing with arms folded and a stern expression, Brynn kicked it off.  
  
"How could you not tell him, Brett? He deserves to know."  
  
"I know, Brynn, but I just couldn't draw together enough courage to do so."  
  
"He's going to know eventually, Brett. What are you going to do, hide him when he comes back?"  
  
"Cocoa, don't go there with me. I love Jack. I know what I did was wrong, but you don't know what kinds of things I've been going through, especially with my past and all."  
  
"We understand, Brett. But if you love Jack as much as you say you do, you would've written to him by now and told him that he's going to be a father. He might be angry that you didn't tell him sooner."  
  
"Jack's not like that. He knows about my past. He would understand. At least, he should." She hoped.  
  
"This is different, Brett." Cocoa added. "You had a baby behind his back, HIS baby, and you didn't even tell him that you were pregnant. That's why we are upset with you. And imagine how he's going to feel when he sees Meade."  
  
"I know he'll love Meade. I'm just worried that he will reject me for keeping all of this from him." She then walked over to the carriage and looked in on her baby, caressing his soft, silky hair.  
  
"My God. I can't see Jack not loving you, Meade."  
  
~~Two Weeks Later~~  
  
Jack was glad to be back in New York after six, long months in Chicago. Jack got off of the train and took a carriage back to his apartment building. He was very anxious to see Brett and couldn't wait to surprise her with his arrival.  
  
He went to his place and took a speedy shower before heading over to Brett's home. He darted out of his apartment after grabbing a quick bite to eat.  
  
O'Brien's Pub was swarming with customers. Everyone was recanting with one another the events of their busy days with one another and trading sex stories as usual. Maddock was present with a few of his buddies as he waited patiently for Meow to show herself. Casually drinking his beer, he scanned the crowd and looked repeatedly at the door to see if she would grace the place with her lovely presence.  
  
He saw various women that swarmed the joint and couldn't wait to see his beloved. While gulping down once more, he caught notice of a guy who strolled into the bar. He went up to the bartender and ordered a quick drink. As he waited, a woman was flirting with him from a distance. The man just smiled sweetly and proceeded to drink. Maddock thought that the man looked familiar, but wasn't sure. He leaned forward and squinted his eyes to catch another glimpse of the man. Lo and behold, he recognized him.  
  
He saw some dingy brunette flirting like there was no tomorrow with Jack. He almost thought he saw Jack return the favor by signaling her to come over and join him. Maddock was about to blow his top. Immediately, Maddock rose to his feet and zeroed in on Jack, hand balled tightly in a fist.  
  
In a quick haste, Maddock ran up to Jack and punched him square in the face. Jack's body jerked back at the sudden attack thrust upon him. He grabbed his lip and looked shell-shocked at an angry Maddock. Jack had enough nerve to beat the hell out of him but he knew that it would just lead to the both of them being put away in the slammer for disturbing the peace. Jack spat out a stream of blood as Maddock just stood there with clenched fists and waited for Jack to respond.  
  
"Do ya mind what da hell dat was about, Maddock!?  
  
"You sick son-of-a-bitch! You show up after all this time and the first thing you do is hang out with your friends and not go see your woman?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I was on my way ta see her."  
  
"Yeah, but not before you fucked a couple of dames, huh?"  
  
"Don't even go dere with me, Maddock. I've nevah cheated on Brett."  
  
Maddock just looked at him. "I don't believe you. You're hanging around here when you should be with Brett and tending to your baby."  
  
Jack looked absolutely stunned at Maddock's revelation. "What da fuck do ya mean 'baby'?"  
  
Maddock looked equally stunned. "My God! She didn't tell you." He said, almost in a whisper.  
  
Jack just looked at his cat-like green eyes and tried to let what he just told him sink in. Jack was a father. He slowly walked over to Maddock, who was also strolling towards him.  
  
"When did she have da baby?"  
  
"About two weeks ago."  
  
Jack was even more bewildered than before. He had a child and didn't even know it. He had to gather together all of his thoughts. He sat down in a chair, trying not to hyperventilate. He ran a hand through his soft, glossy locks and just pondered. "How could she do this? How could she not tell me?" He said to himself. Maddock joined him in a seat right in front of him and answered him.  
  
"Maybe she was just too scared of how you would react."  
  
"But dat's impossible. How could she keep something like dis away from me? She knows how much I care about her."  
  
"Maybe she wasn't sure if you were genuine or not." Jack looked at Maddock.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At her apartment. Go, Jack. Go see your family."  
  
Without vacillation, Jack immediately sprinted off to Brett's apartment. Maddock looked on as Jack went to meet his love.  
  
~  
  
A nervous wreck inside, Jack made it to Brett's residence as quickly as possible. Before knocking on the door, he took in a quick breath. As the door flew open, he was met by the surprised face of Brynn.  
  
"Jack! How wonderful it is to see you! Come in, please."  
  
"Thanks." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cocoa was sitting in the living room and rushed up to give Jack a hug and a kiss which he happily accepted. They asked him when did he return and he promptly told them that he had just made it in. He asked for Brett.  
  
"Uh, Jack, there's something you should know? Brett....."  
  
"Brynn." Cocoa interrupted. "Let him see for himself."  
  
Brynn agreed to Cocoa's wishes and stayed quiet. Cocoa told him that they had to be leaving anyway, stating that they had to get ready for a date with Racetrack. The two ladies left as Jack made his way into Brett's bedroom.  
  
Slowly the door crept open as he heard the light breathing of Brett, who was currently breastfeeding. He stood in the doorway quietly as he watched what was going on before him. She looked up and was slightly startled at the sight of Jack. Jack, too, was astounded as their eyes met.  
  
Her heart began beating faster. She slowly rose to her feet and walked over to him as he did the same. Jack looked at her for a few seconds before looking down at the bundle that she was carrying. It was amazing. He stood there in complete shock and awe at the child that she was holding. After all of their lovemaking they created another life. He then reached down and retrieved the baby from her, holding it gently, making sure not to wake his now sleeping son. The baby was almost an exact likeness of him. His eyes were closed, but they were most likely blue at the present time. They probably will turn brown later on, claiming the eye color of the mother. He kept studying his offspring as if her were trying to freeze every line, strand of hair, and feature of his newborn son into his memory. He was a father; the child was a confirmation.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Meade Francis Kelly. I gave him your name."  
  
"Is he.... I mean.... is he really mine, uh, ours?"  
  
"Yes, Jack."  
  
Afterwards, Jack softly placed his infant son back into his crib, watching as he slept, wondering if he knew that his father was just holding him for the first time. He then turned to Brett, who was standing a couple of feet away, wondering what was to come next. Jack just stood there, looking at her, the mother of his child.  
  
Before she knew it, Brett was crushed to him, having an instant impression of male muscles angles, broad shoulders, a rigid chest, and a kind smile. Tears streamed down each of their faces as they held each other close.  
  
"Why didn't ya let me know? Why didn't ya tell me?" He kept bombarding her with question after question as she tried to explain everything to him between each one. Finally, she was able to interrupt his interrogation.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, Jack, but I was afraid of how you would react." Jack stood there stunned.  
  
"Why did ya think dat I woulda been mad? I love you. I woulda been happy ta know dat I was gonna be a father."  
  
He kissed her forehead and held her close to him, their heartbeats in perfect unison with one another. Out of all of the surprises in his life, this was the most meaningful and most precious.  
  
~  
  
By this time, Mush and Sprite had become a full-fledged couple. They spent a considerable amount of time with each other on their free period. He and Sprite got along very well from minute one and he enjoyed bringing her to his place for a few nights of rest and relaxation. He liked making love to her with no one to hear their moans or lovemaking. Although, he admitted, hearing Blink and Sweets made him want to have someone in his life that he could operate like that in the bedroom as well.  
  
Blink had gotten married and moved to Brooklyn to live in Sweets neighborhood. However, he still worked in Manhattan and made the trek across the Brooklyn Bridge every day without fail. Spot was happy to have Blink as a brother-in-law, and happier that his sister finally settled down. It almost inspired him to pop the question to Morning Dew. He loved her, he thought to himself. And he loved her enough to marry her. He thought it was about time he proposed, and he was certain that Morning Dew would accept.  
  
He went over to Sweets' apartment to ask for some advice on how to ask Morning Dew to marry him, especially since this was all new to him. As he approached the door, he was met by the sounds of Blink and his sister screwing each other like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, God!" He said out loud. "I didn't need to hear dat!" Quickly, he sprinted off and decided to wait to talk to his sister, but not before seeking therapy for the loud noises his ears were accosted by.  
  
~  
  
Lying in bed, Jack and Brett just held each other close while kissing one another. They had just finished making love and did it quietly as to not wake up their son who was sleeping nearby. Looking down into her eyes, Jack traced her jaw line with his fingers.  
  
"I could kill ya for not telling me." He said huskily.  
  
"I didn't want you to think that I was trying to trap you. And I didn't know if you really cared for me that deeply."  
  
"Ya should've told me. I would've taken ya with me."  
  
Brett looked at him with longing eyes. She knew that she should have known better; that Jack was not the love-'em-and-leave-'em type. But a young woman could never be too careful with life, or love. Jack gently whisked his lips across hers just before kissing her passionately.  
  
"I'll nevah leave ya again. Or our son."  
  
He then looked over at the crib which contained their sleeping progeny. He could almost hear his son's breathing. She moaned as he pulled her hair aside and kissed the warm, silky skin on the side of her neck. He whispered in her ear all the words he had wanted to say to her for so long. He told her how much he loved her, missed her, and needed her.  
  
Then it dawned on him. He had to have known that she was pregnant. The signs were all there. She was tired sometimes after doing simple things around his apartment. She slept a lot more than usual at times. Her breasts were a full cup size larger. And she had been having an enormous appetite; most notably when they went to eat at Tibby's that day. How could he have missed that? He rationalized that it had to have been because he was so busy. He was promoted and had to leave almost immediately for Chicago.  
  
He then turned back to her and gently held her face by the chin. "If ya keep something like dis from me again, I'll soak ya!" He teased before gently kissing her.  
  
~  
  
All was well ever since Jack got back to New York. He received a warm welcome back when he went to the iron works. Blink had informed him of his marriage to Sweets and Mush told him about his new relationship. Race had to let him know that he was spending a lot of time with Cocoa and Brynn. Boots let Race know that he'd better not try anything stupid with his cousin. Race just laughed and let him know that if Cocoa wanted some from him, he certainly wasn't going to deprive her of him, or her friend. Boots just said that he didn't want to hear any of it. His talked earned him the nickname of Horny-toad Higgins.  
  
Jack smiled as he stood against a wall, arms folded, with one foot up on the wall and watched the mother of his child breastfeed their newborn son. She sat on the bed, holding their infant son as he fed on her. Jack had never seen anything so touching in his life. He couldn't believe that after all this time he was a father. In the middle of thought, an epiphany came to him. He told her that he loved her and that he would always be there for her. And that he would never hurt her. She had his baby and there couldn't have been a better gift that she could have given him. He walked over to her and took a seat beside her. Making her look up at him, he bent down and gently planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I wanna marry you." Brett looked at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. She kept looking back at their baby and back at him.  
  
"Jack, are you serious? I mean, do you really want to make all of this proper?"  
  
"Of course, I do. I love you and you had my baby. Our baby. And my son will have a father ta be there for him. Whatta ya say, Mrs. Sullivan?"  
  
Brett smiled at his calling her Mrs. Sullivan. She reached up and pulled his face toward hers and kissed him hungrily. "I'll take dat as a 'yes.'"  
  
As they kissed, Jack just held her close to him. "Do ya wanna make anudda one?"  
  
She looked at him astonished. "Jack! I just had a baby."  
  
"Okay, ya wanna do what ya gotta do in order ta have a baby." She giggled.  
  
"Why don't you just ask me straight out if I want give you some?"  
  
"Gimme some."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jack just rolled his eyes and kissed her. He then touched her forehead with his. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For having my child."  
  
Brett stood there with his loving, muscular arms encircling her shapelier- than-normal body. Her curves were fuller as a result of the pregnancy. Jack was totally enjoying her post-pregnancy body.  
  
Instantly, she and Jack began discussing the future plans of their legal status as a family. Jack wanted Brett to move into his apartment with Meade, but she insisted on moving into her apartment being that it was larger and in a better neighborhood than Jack's. He agreed to the suggestion, stating that it would be better for them to raise their son in a safer environment than the one Jack lived in. Even though he did not reside in a slum, his felt that his child deserved better and Brett's neighborhood was perfect for now. He pictured himself moving into a spacious brownstone with Persian rugs and mahogany banisters to decorate their prestigious home. He also pictured his son running around the house playing with his toys and asking him to give him piggy-back rides. He swore to himself that he would give his son everything he was deprived of. His dreams would come true, he would see to that.  
  
~  
  
Tibby's was livelier than usual and much of the gang was present. Blink came over with Sweets and joined Mush and Sprite at the popular restaurant. Racetrack, Cocoa, and Brynn were also present. They all made plans to eat before heading over to Irving Hall. They heard that Medda's new, slightly bawdy performances and wanted to see her. As they discussed various topics, they saw a couple enter with a baby in the father's arms. They looked as they saw Jack and Brett with their baby.  
  
Smiles spread everyone's face when they saw the small family. Racetrack signaled for them to join them. They quickly made room for them as they settled in. Everyone doted on the baby, saying that he was going to be a handsome young man when he got older. Jack couldn't help but smile at the compliments. He informed everyone of his proposal to Brett and they all cheered. They decided not to go to Irving Hall and just celebrate by enjoying a night with Jack and Brett and baby Meade. Racetrack even asked the waiter for a bottle of their best champagne.  
  
They all took turns holding the youngster and couldn't believe how angelic he looked as he slept soundly. Cocoa asked if they planned on having anymore. Both Jack and Brett agreed to have two more in the future and call it quits after that. The event was so inspiring that even Blink was thinking of starting a family. He was planning on persuading Sweets that night if he could. They all even volunteered to baby-sit whenever Jack and Brett needed their services.  
  
Jack couldn't have been happier to have such wonderful friends and an even more wonderful family. Jack was in a state of unbelievable contentment at knowing what was to come of his future. He had a woman to love, a son to love, a flourishing career, and friends by the dozens. This truly was a dream come true. He looked over at Brett with loving eyes and kissed her passionately.  
  
The End 


End file.
